Naruto Behind de Scene
by hyuneko
Summary: The last Behind de scene...!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto  
Behind de scene…

Seperti judul diatas, ini tentang kehidupan dibalik layar shuting anime terkenal,Naruto..!. bermula gw ma temen gw waktu kelas 3 SMA mendadak dalam kondisi pengangguran alias jam kosong dalam sekolah, berfikir untuk membuat documenter mengenai kehidupan mereka.

Kami sering bertanya2 mengenai kehidupan mereka dibalik layar? Apa mereka mempunyai kehidupan sendiri? Ato sejatinya mereka 2 kayak apa sih? Benarkah Sasuke sedingin itu? Atau benarkah Naruto segila dan sebodoh dalam peranannya? Ato bahkan benarkah desa Konoha itu benar2 nyata?

Aku Hyu neko dan temanku si Vic*yang sekarang entah kemana?akan menguak semuanya. Behind de scene kami ambil dari sebagian adegan Naruto season 1 sampai Naruto Shippuden tapi kebanyakan Shippunden. Kiranya berakhir sampe mana ea ehmm..kita lihat sajalah..!Dengan memasang kamera tersembunyi di segala angle yang pas untuk mengobrak-abrik semua misteri ini..!Bagaimana kisah duka lara mereka saat sedang syuting?. Baca eaaa..^^

00Oo0

Gerbang desa Konohagakure berada didepan mata. Dua orang berjalan memasukinya sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah 2 tahun…"Kata si pria berambut spike panjang berwarna putih yang tampak seperti landak. Wajahnya terlihat kebapakan dan berwibawa.  
"Benar juga, ya.."Timpal cow berjiwa muda disampingnya dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar yan tiba2 menjatuhkan tas bawaannya dan menghentakkan kaki lalu meloncat dari atas langit.  
Pria itu mengulum senyumnya yang khas "Jangan terburu-buru..".

Cowok itu menjejakkan kaki diatas tiang listrik, "Hup!" Hampir saja oleng, tapi ia terburu-buru merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin terbang, lantas berteriak senang,"Rindunyaaaaaa..! Sama sekali tak berubah..!"

Menatap ke depan dan bertolak pinggang sambil tersenyum, "Ya! Ya!" lalu tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu "Ng?".

Sebuah pahatan wajah seorang wanita dengan tanda seperti diamond di dahinya di tengah poni. Ia pun terkekeh geli. "Hehehe..ukiran nenek Tsunade sudah jadi!"

"Hm..kau sudah besar ea Naruto…" ujar seseorang dibelakang punggung Naruto, hingga Naruto harus menunduk memandangnya.  
"Hai…!"orang itu mengangkat tangannya lurus, menyapa Naruto "Walau kau sudah besar tapi tetap saja pendek..!".  
"Ziiing..apa kau bilang?" Tatapan ingin membunuh.  
"CUUT_!"

The Sutradara, pria gendut berkacamata berwajah mupeng mirip otaku yang haus komik, berteriak nyaring kepada seorang cowok berambut spike hitam yang memakai kostum Chuunin yang sedang duduk santai diatas genteng asbes

D'sutradara : "SASUKEEE! Kau seharusnya tidak muncul sekarang! Harusnya si mata satu yang muncul! Mana dia?"

Sasuke : " Anda, Om Kakashi? Tuh..dia sedang sibuk dengan laptop Applenya.. "

Tidak jauh dari kursi D'sutradara, seorang cowok berambut spike putih keperakan dengan santainya duduk diatas kursi, dengan salah satu kakinya diangkat untuk menopang dagunya yang tampak bermalas2 dan tangannya dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu. Kedua matanya tampak serius memandangi laptopnya. Sesekali Ia berganti pose duduknya sambil memikirkan sesuatu , hal itu membuat beberapa personil anime maker mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Sasuke : "Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas skripsinya yang tidak selesai2 dari tahun gajah…!"

D'sutradara : "Grrrr..Kakashi !"(Sambil mengeluarkan kobaran api..)

Kakashi : "Apa? Master?"(Pandangan Kakashi masih terpaku pada layar..)

D'sutradara : "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Sekarang waktunya kau ambil gambar..bukan untuk mengetik hal2 seperti itu..!"

Kakashi : "Ah,yaa..kan sudah digantikan oleh Sasuke,jadi tidak masalahkan?"(Pandangan masih terfokus pada layar laptop)

D'sutradara : "Kau pikir aku membayarmu hanya untuk mengetik tulisan tak jelas disana hah? Untuk syuting..syuting!"

Kakashi : "Ah! Kalau begitu alihkan gajiku untuk hari ini ke rekening Sasuke. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk..jangan ganggu!"

Sasuke : "Asyiiik..yess Tambahan Gaji! Hei pendek..kau dengar tambahan gaji untukku..haha"(Sasuke melenceng dari imagenya 0.0")

Naruto : "Dasar bocah!"(Tatapnya dingin)

D'sutradara : "Kakashi..!"(Dengan marah Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kakashi, menengok kesibukan Kakashi dan melotot setelah tau apa yang diperbuat aktornya)

D'sutradara : "Kau-Sebut-Ini-Skripsi?=="

Kakashi : "Ya..aku lelaki normal kan?"

D'sutradara : "Hm..hm aku mengeti(manggut2 tak tau diri) yah teruskan sajalah..nanti kirimkan padaku via email ea..!"

Kakshi : "Siap master..!"

D'sutradara kembali ke kursinya dengan wajah berbinar-binar senang

D'sutradara : "Sasuke kau gantikan Kakashi..pakai wig putih Kakashi! taruh handphonemu itu..seharusnya yang kau pegang novel icha2 bukan HP.."(D'sutradara mengacung-acungkan wig Kakashi)

Sasuke : "Padahal baru dapat bonus 100sms nie..!"

Naruto : "Aku tidak mau satu scene dengannya..dia payah..!"(berkata dengan kejamnya dan turun dari tiang listrik dengan menggunakan tangga yang sudah disiapkan disebelahnya)

Naruto : "Kakashi ya harus Kakashi bukan bocah banyak mulut ini.!"(Menunjuk Sasuke sambil berlalu menghampiri Kakashi)

Kakashi : "Sasuke dan diriku sama saja..!"

Naruto : "Jelas bedalah..loh itu gambar apa?"(bengong melihat gambar2 di laptop Kakashi)

Kakashi : "Ah..Naruto ini gambar2 gadis2 cantik berpakaian mini size untuk penghilang stress..! Kau mau juga?"

(Naruto menganga)

Jiraiya : "Amithaba…Kakashi semoga Dewa mengampunimu..!"(Tiba2 muncul..?)

Kakashi : "Hahaha..memangnya paman tidak ingin?"(Tanya Kakashi selengekan)

Jiraiya : "Sebenarnya siih?..."

_{Fact of Kakashi : Diwaktu senggangnya alias lagi bolos syuting, si om2 cakep nie punya kebiasaan mendownload gambar2 cew pake baju bikini..astaga..!^^"}_

_{Fact of Sasuke : dikehidupan nyatanya dia seorang yang malah mirip karakter Naruto^^"}_

_{fact of Naruto : Kebalikan dari sifat Sasuke..ckckckc}_

00O00

Di lain episode, dimana Sasuke masih memerankan tokoh Kakashi pada awal2 pertemuan dengan Naruto dewasa. Setting di kantor Hokage bersama Tsunade dan Sakura.

Tsunade : "Kali ini kau tak perlu berguru kepada Jiraiya, Naruto!"(Sembari duduk santai di kursi empuk Hokagenya)

Naruto : "Benarkah ? jadi aku akan belajar jurus baru?"(Gembiranya,sambil memandangi Hokagenya)

Tsunade : "Naruto, Sakura..(Tegas) sekarang lawanmu adalah Hatake Kakashi(Sambil memandang ke arah jendela)"

Sasuke : "Hai Naruto.."(Sasuke yang sedang menjelma sebagai Kakashi)

D'sutradara : "CUUUTT_! PAyah..benar benar PUAYAAAh..!"

Sasuke : "Sekarang apa lagi?"(Tanyanya malas)

D'sutradara : "Rambut mu miring..pakai wig yang benar..! dan ekspresimu kurang!"

Sasuke : "Kau tau tidak..wig ini gatal! Sudah berapa lama ini tidak dicuci..hah?"(Marah-marah gara2 wig)

D'sutradara : "Panggil Kakashi..!"(Sutradara mulai bengah!)

Disaat itu pula, kini Kakashi sibuk dengan laptop terbarunya 'Acer'. Padahal sudah jelas dia sekarang memakai kostum Kakashi.

Crew : "Kakashi siap2 dipenggal..!"(Si crew mendekati Kakashi)

Kakashi : "Ya..ya aku sudah siap..!"

Crew : "Laptopmu baru lagi? Mana yang satunya?"

Kakashi : "Entah kenapa memorinya tiba2 sangat penuh padahal aku baru mengisinya dengan beberapa gambar2 dan video menarik!"(Stay innocent!)

Crew : (Beberapa gambar atau beberapa ratus, heh?=.=)

Tiba-tiba saja..JDAAAK..! sebuah buku terlempar begitu saja sehingga mengenai kepala Kakashi.

Sasuke : "MAKAN ICHA ICHA TASTIC itu,,Brengs*k..!"(Angry mode on)

Kakashi : "Wah..wah tempramen sekali..!^^"

Sasuke : "Aku tidak mau makan slip gajimu lagi..(Kriing..kriiing suara HP Sasuke berdering…)cklak…Hallo, honey~~ iya aku sedang syuting, melelahkan sekali…!"(Jinak mode on )

Kakashi : "Dia ini tempramennya naik turun..! "(menggeleng-gelengkan kepala)

(Di sisi lain)

D'Sutradara : "Wah..maaf ya Sakura, kami telah membuang waktu belajarmu! Mari..Kakashi sudah datang..ayo kita ambil take lagi!"(Sambil malu-malu)* sutradara macam apa si ini==*

Sakura : "Iya..tidak apa2! Aku senang bergabung disini..!^^"(Senyum Putri)

D'sutradara : Huwaa..manisnya*.*

_{Fact of Sakura : Nyatanya, Sakura adalah seorang gadis terpelajar di sekolah elite di Jepang. Dia direkrut dalam anime ini karena cara bicaranya yang anggun dan tubuh yang proporsional. Gosipnya Sasuke sedang Pe-De-Ka-Te tapi ditolak! Karena sekarang dia sedang dekat dengan gaara loh! Cinlok nie ceritanya..^^}_

ooOo0

Inilah adegan dimana Sakura dengan malunya mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Sasuke yang berakhir tragis. Semua crew mempersiapkan scene ini dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Semua actor diharap melihat adegan ini, well semua bergerumun seperti tontonan konser.

Take 1

Sakura : "Sasuke..sebenarnya aku selama ini menyukaimu.. tinggalkan Konoha! Kalau perlu ajak aku juga..?"

Crew : "Cuit..cuit..buubuuu..Terima Sasuke..!Cium..cium..!"(Teriak para crew menggebu-gebu)

D'sutradara : "Cut..Diaaam..suara kaliand masuk terekam,,BODOH!"

Take2

Sakura : "Sasuke..aku benar-benar menyukaimu..!"

Sasuke : "Ma..maaf aku sakit perut .!"

D'sutradara : "CUUUT.."(Frustasi)

Take3

D'sutradara : "Camera..Rolling and actiiioooon~~!"

Sakura : "Sa..sasuke..sebenarnya aku..aku hiiiy dipunggungmu ada ulat bulu /"

Sasuke : "Singkirkan makhluk buluan itu..Kyaaaa~~."

Take4

D'sutradara : "Actiooon!"

Sakura : "Sasuke…(Kriiing..kriiing)0/0?"

Sasuke : "Tunggu tunggu HPku berdering..!Hello..my lovely~~How are u today? /"(Mengangkat telpon sambil bersandar di pagar)

D'sutradara : "KUBAKAR NANTINYA HP ITU…SASUKEEEE..!"(Muntab)

Take5

Sakura : "Sasuke..aku?"

D'sutradara : "CUUt..sedang apa kau Kakashi di balik pagar?"(Mengamuk pada Kakashi yang tiba2 muncul)

Kakashi : "Oh..aku pikir ini tempat ganti kostum..haha gomen~~"

Take6

Sakura : "Sebenarnya! Aku menyukaimu jangan tinggalkan Konoha? Aku mohon..T.T"

Sasuke : "Cinta dan perintahmu adalah nyawaku Tuan putri..(Sambil megecup tangan Sakura)"

Sreet..Tuuuiiiing…Jdaaak..sesuatu mengahantam kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke : "Jangan melempar tong pasir buatanmu itu, BUODOOH ."

Gaara : "Jangan dekati dia ! Ziiing…=.="

D'sutradara : "CUUT…!pst..pst tolong adegan tadi jangan dipotong tetap simpan saja! Lumayan untuk percintaan yang tragis..!"

Take ke-7 akhirnya berakhir dengan sukses dengan kemunculan Gaara.

_{Fact of Gaara : Tak disangka dalam Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara telah jadian loh..! it's real..! setiap mereka dikonfirm ma infotainment, mereka selalu mengelak dengan berkata 'aku hanya sedang dekat dengan Gaara sebagai teman saja' tapi kini author punya buktinya nih..kalo mereka bener2 jadian..! }_

_TBC…_

Ba..Bi..Bu

. Untuk ini sekian dulu yaaah..banyak fakta mengenai mereka di part lanjutnya..yang bakal gw share kog..hhe*ngayal banget!

. jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaah~~  
. Gw bener2 gag PD buat yang 1 nie..gag jelas sumpaaah..!


	2. Chapter 2

Ba..Bi..Bu :  
. Ayo..ayo yang ingin baca kisah seru dibalik layar Naruto..*PD..!

. oh ea..hampir lupa disclaimernya~~

. Tuan Masashi Kisimoto*nyembah-nyembah  
. seandainya saya bisa saya pengen kirim surat buat Tuan Masashi yg isinya permohonan maaf atas perbuatan saya yg seenaknya membuat Naruto BDS ini..! dan saya ingin meminta tuan untuk membacanya juga..haha siapa tau dibikinkan komik..haha..hump*disumpel Tuan Masashi*

memel : Trims dah mau baca..^^n repiu! Awas disangka gila loh ma orang rumah! Kasian emaknya ntar^^  
sang mantan : Trims..ya^^ yang mz Sasuke cp ya? Gw kgak kepikiran..tunggu updateanx ea..!^^  
Ran uchiha : Ea..Trims buat Ran..! kmu gag cpek lari mulu ?xp  
Akasuna : Trims ea dah ketawa buat nie epep! Kufave 2 ap ea? *bodoh mode on  
Momo : Trims dah baca..ak kbyasaan nulis ya pake hruf ea..part brkutnya ak ganti kog! Makasih dah ngingetin gw soal disclaimer~~hmpir az dibunuh ak!  
Mafico : Trims dah rpiu..jngan ngakak2 ktawanya ntar kemasukan lalat! Ea..Gaara emang ska mncul dadakan!  
Narutami : Ea..makasih^^..Naruto banyak kog tenang az!  
Hika : Ijah..trims..ak bkal update scepatnya kog! Ea..pnulisannya ak gbung ada yg pragraf ad yg bntuk dialog..!maap kalo pusing..nie gw ksih obat pusing*dilempar!  
Rhyme : Ja..trims..trims! permintaan anda dikbulkan di part yang nie..!  
Suikogirl : maap ea panggil nama blakang bis yg depan rada susah ambil yg gampang az..hehe! trims dah repiu..^^  
Rey : hehe..trims sbelumnya..! dipart ini anda akn menemukan take antara NaruSaku wlo cm dkit..hehe!  
Sakura : haha..maap dah terlanjur,,! Kalo kgak trima ngapain lu pake nama Sakura, heeh? Bukannya 2 jlukan gw sejak SMA kelas 1…==! Lukan Gaara!*smirk*(pertrungan Sakura vs Gaara terjadi..Ziiing!)  
Kanna : Ea..Trimz..tunggu updetannya ea..!  
vic : hai..teman lama kita brtemu lagi*smirk* hellloooow yang bkin sasuke kyak gtu cpa ea..?gw doain lu di kroyok fansnya Sasuke..!Hmhahahaha*evil laugh*

all : Trims skali lagi buat pujian, kritik dan sarannya..! jangan kapok buat bc epep hyuneko n ngsih repiu ea..! makasih..hyuneko pamit..haduuuch..kesandung lagi..!hehe permisi

BDS of Naruto  
Part 2

Nie dah mulai ada yang namanya Gaara, ada episode lain dimana Gaara sampai harus turun tangan!* cemburu nie maksudnya..Ketika Sasuke yang hampir ciuman dengan Sakura, yang ceritanya pada saat Naruto nyamar jadi Sasuke tapi sayangnya Naruto harus berurusan ma perutnya.

D'sutradara : "Light..Camera..action!"

Sasuke : "Sakura…"*Yang nie Sasuke beneran^^*

Sakura : "Sasuke..sudah lama kau kutunggu…!0/0"

Sasuke : "Sakura, uhm..sebenarnya..(Ah..langsung saja!)"

(Wajah Sasuke mendekat hendak mencium Sakura)

Gaara : "Cut..Hentikan semuanya!ctik..(menjentikkan jarinya) make up artis..siaga satu! ubah aku menjadi Sasuke.."*sejak kapan dia jadi sutradara =.=

Crew : "Siiiaaaaap!" (crew milik Gaara mendadani Gaara dengan sepenuh hati hingga ia benar2 mirip Sasuke)

Gaara : "dan kau Sasuke..peranmu akanku ganti!"(Sakura bersemu merah)

Sasuke : "Heh? Apa2an kau ini..!Ini tidak adil! Sutradaraaaaa!"

D'sutradara : "Maaf Sasuke..disini kau lah juniornya..!"

Sasuke : "Haah? Aku peran utama disini..Sasuke Uchiha.!"

D'sutradara : "Sudahlah sebaiknya kau merenung dan amati acting Gaara sebagai Sasuke..!"

Sasuke : "Haaaash…"(Ngamuk2)

_{Fact of Sasuke : Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah actor pendatang baru di Jepang lagi pula dia adalah anak pembantu yang playboy*maaf ea bagi fansnya Sasuke ..inilah fakta yang sebenarnya^^* Dia terpilih saat casting karena wajahnya yang cool tapi aslinya dia piip..piip*?* }_

Sasuke uring2ngan. Ia kesal sekali melihat Gaara dan Sakura beradu acting sambil malu2 kucing disana.

Sasuke : "Cih, padahal seharusnya yang berperan itu aku..! Itu peranku..tapi sial! Jangan sampai mereka harus mendapatkan bibir mungil Sakura hanya aku seorang..Menyebalkan..!"(Menggerutu tak jelas)

D,sutradara : "Woooy Sasuke..! Suaramu ikut terekam Buodooh..! Keluar sana..!"

Sasuke : "Haha..maf..maaf mohon dilanjutkan saja..aku akan keluar!^^"

Padahal dalam hati Sasuke bergemuruh rasa jengkel dan marah ingin rasanya menyudahi Anime ini. Cowok berarambut pantat ayam itu menyumpah nyumpah D'sutradara sebagai orang yang gak becus menyutradarai anime ini, ia pun melangkah keluar dari area syuting dan menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya dengan lincah untuk menekan-nekan keypad HPnya dan menelpon salah satu dari 1000 pacarnya.

ooOo0

Disebuah tempat yang berbentuk seperti balcon luas berpagar, berdirilah seorang cowok bertatto di keningnya dengan memakai jubahnya yang berkibar terkena sapuan angin. Ia sedang memandang sebuah desa dibawahnya, Sunagakure.

"Kazekage.." panggil seorang bawahan dengan hormat "Sebentar lagi rapat !"

"Aku mengerti..!"Cowok itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang dengan lirikan tanpa ekspresi

"UUUUAAAAA KEREEEND~~EKSPRESIINYA..YANG KEREN BIKIN MELELEH..~~0/0" suara pekikan terpesona terdengar dari gerombolan orang didepannya.

"CUUtttt_" D'sutradara menatap garang pada para crew cewek disebelahnya yang ikut menyaksikan acting Gaara sebagai Kazekage.

D'Sutradara : "GGGrrr…Aku tau kalau acting Gaara tadi begitu keren, mempesona..tetapi pada saat syuting dilaksanakan, jangan sampai suara-suara aneh yang tidak termasuk dalam scenario terdengar dan terekam kamera..profesionallah sedikit..!"

Seorg Crew Cew : "Tapi, Master! Akting tuan Gaara bagitu keren..kami jadi tidak tahan untuk memekik terpesona../"

Crew2 Cew lainnya : "Benar..Benar!/"

D'sutradara : "Tapi ini lagi syuting..!"

Gaara : "Master, tolong biarkan saja. Menurutku pribadi..(Sambil menyibakkan jubahnya) suara pekikan mereka sangat cocok untuk backsound adegan keren yang aku lakukan tadi. Pasti bisa menambah nilai jual anime ini. Fuuh~~(sekarang..menyibakkan rambutnya)"

D'sutradara : "Hei..hei nilai jual apa maksudmu? Lagi pula kalau memang ada nilai jual, nilai jual dari film ini adalah kisah Naruto itu sendiri!"

Gaara : "aah,tapi..jika ditambah dengan acting kerenku barusan,pasti nilai jual film ini bertambah tinggi, kaaan? Fuuuh~~"

D'sutradara : "hm, begitu ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti..nah nona-nona silahkan memekik terpesona melihat acting keren dari sang Gaara..sepuasnya~~"(Teriak-teriak pake hallo-hallo)

Gaara : "Itu yang kumaksud….."(Mengangguk-ngangguk)

Crew Cew2 : " Kyaa~~Gaara..Gaara..~~minta senyumnya dooonk~~"

Gaara : "(Tersenyum bak dewa)"

(Crew cew-cew pingsan ditempat)

_{Fun fact: Akhirnya suara jeritan atau pekikan terpesona dari para crew cew tetap dimasukkan dalam film, tapi tetap diselaraskan atau disembunyikan dengan sound angin padang pasir* coba az dicek di filmnya..hhe^^*.}_

ooOo0

Setting : diruang ganti milik Gaara…setelah syuting adegan Gaara berakhir

Naruto : "Ternyata aktingmu memang keren, ya? Sampai membuat terpesona para wanita!"(Bersandar ditembok)

Gaara : "Bagaimana lagi aku memang terlihat sangat keren.."(Narsis mode on)

Naruto : "Tapi jangan terlalu keren..bisa-bisa aktingku jadi terlihat payah!"

Gaara : "Tenang saja adikku..saat kita beradu akting nanti, kita akan buat aktingmu yang paling keren..!"(smirk ke arah Naruto)

Naruto : "Tentu saja..!"

Gaara : "Yah..!Sebagai anag produser tidak lucukan kalau acting kita tidak keren?"

Naruto : "Yah..kau benar! Tapi, si Sasuke itu menghambat ketenaran kita..kudengar dia sedang mengincar Sakura? Kakak tidak khawatir?"

Gaara : "Sakura sudah jadi milikku..jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan keberadaan Sasuke! Sedangkan kau sendiri sampai kapan mau bersikap sok dingin dengan Sasuke? Dan hubunganmu dengan Hinata sejauh mana?"

Naruto : "Cih..Sasuke itu seharusnya yang berperan sebagai Naruto..lihat kebodohannya sama seperti Naruto! Aku bersikap dingin kepadanya sampai peran Naruto ini diganti..aku ingin peran seperti Sasuke..! dan soal Hinata..beuh~~wanita itu membuatku benar2 gila..~~ "

_{Fun Fact : Ternyata, Gaara dan Naruto itu sodara teman-teman! Ckckc..selain itu mereka adalah anag dari produser anime ini! Mereka sepertinya sangat membenci Sasuke..dan benarkah ada hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata hingga membuatnya gilaaa? Hyuneko blum tau..?*nyopotin kemera2 tersembunyi*}_

ooOo0

Nah-nah-nah..Kesampingkan dulu tentang kisah anag produser ini. Sekarang mari kita lihat adegan konyol lainnya….

Setting : Jalanan di sepanjang desa Konohagakure.

Naruto : "Okeeee! Langsung mampir ke Ramen Ichiraku, ya!"(Akting ceria)

Jiraiya : "Sesuai janji..Naruto akan kutitipkan padamu.."(berjalan dibelakang Naruto bersama Kakashi)

Kakashi : "Sebentar lagi, orang-orang 'akatsuki' itu pasti sudah tak sabar dan mulai aktif.."(serius)

D'sutradara : "CUUUT_!Kakashi Bodoh..!"

Kakashi : "Apa, Master?0.0?"

D'sutradara : "Dialog yang kau ucapkan itu harusnya diucapkan oleh Jiraiya..."

Kakashi : "Oh..hm, ok tinggal diulang lagikan?"

D'sutradara : "Enak saja main nyuruh ulang kembali! Sama saja pemborosan film..grrr! Asisten tolong ambilkan obat sakit kepala..!=="

Kakashi : "Hahaha..maaf..maaf…"(Garuk-garuk kepala)

ooOo0

Setting : Masih disepanjang jalan kemudian tak lama Naruto bertemu Sakura.

Naruto : "Ah..Sa..sakura!" (happy expression melihat gadis berambut pink imut itu)

Sakura : "Naruto…?"

D'sutradara : Yesss..akting mereka mengena! Bagus!(Batinnya)

(Sakura menyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuk sambil malu-malu)

Sakura : "Bagaimana? Aku kelihatan sedikit feminin?"

D'sutradara : Perfect! Acting dan ekspresinya yang sedikit malu-malu benar-benar perfect!

Naruto : "Eeh..iya..Sakura-chan terlalu feminin….."(menggaruk-garuk hidungnya tang merona)

D;sutradara : "CUT!CUT!..Naruto kenapa kau malah ikutan malu-malu, haah? Dialognya juga salah..salah!"

Naruto : "Tapi dia memang tampak feminin…."

Sakura : "Eeh..um terima kasih,Naruto…(Tersenyum manis)"

D'sutradara : "Oi,adegan-eh..bukan, ekspresinya Sakura tadi terekam kan?"(Menoleh ke arah kameramen)

Kameramen : "yup! Terekam dengan perfect, Master!"(menunjukkan cap jempolnya)

D'sutradara : Baguuus…(Senyum2 tampang mupeng!)

00Oo0

Setting : Saat Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata

Hinata : Deg..deg..ah itu Naruto..bagaimana ya aku ingin menemuinya! Nanti aku harus bilang apa ya?(Pikiran Hinata kelabakan)

D'sutradara : "Pst..kameraman tolong di zoom sedikit wajahnya..ini mulai menarik */*"

Kameraman : "Siiip…"

Naruto : "Oi..Hinata sedang apa?"(Nyengir lebar pas didepan wajah Hinata)

Hinata : "(Memandang wajah Naruto dengan mata indigonya)Aah..Narutoooo~~wajahmu sungguh tampan seperti dewa jika dari dekat..!/"(Pegang-pegang wajah Naruto)

Naruto : "CUT..CUT! Hiiiiy..Hinata ngapain siiih…sutradara Cut..Hinata jangan dekat-dekat ==..Doooch jangan raba-raba dooong.."(Naruto mundur-mundur) woi sutradara kenapa malah senyum-senyum gitu?.

Hinata : "Narutoooo~~ jangan lari doong!"(Senyum menggoda sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat)

D'sutradara : "Bagaimana kalau Naruto Shippuden kita tambahkan adegan panas Naruto..*/*?"(Teriaknya dari megaphone)

Naruto : "Apa maksudmu..sutradara gilaaa…! Aku tidak dibayar untuk melakonkan adegan panas..dan singkirkan dia secepatnya..Hiiiy…"(Kaburr….)

D'sutradara : "Yeah..beginilah percintaan anak muda..~~"

_{Fun Fact : well,sudah ketemu jawaban atas apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto..! Hinata _gadis penggoda yang nafsu banget jika bertemu Naruto..Naruto sampe harus terapi pikiran sebelum mengambil setiap adegan bersama Hinata_}_

ooOo0

TBC…  
. mohon direv ea…n tunggu part-part berikutnya!  
. Ada yang mau nyumbang adegan yang bakal dibikin BDS gag?*Author mulai cari sumbangan..!


	3. Chapter 3

Ba..Bi..Bu :

.Holla..holla..part selanjutnya,,,!baca..baca! chop..chop  
. Disclaimer : Masashi K oppa!

Bukan Shiho : Trimz..buat komennya..hu'um bakal gw tmpung sarannya^^  
Osoi : Ja..Trimz..!^^haha..kenyataan? ntu sutradara emank gtu rada o-oy..!walau gtu bisa bkin anime Naruto jadi eksis boo'!  
Fyo : makasih..Gw bkal update secepatnya kog..^^  
Akasuna : Trim ea..iya gw tampung saranx..!ntar di next part ad itachi kog!^^  
Rey : hu,uh 2 Hinata napsong abies..ntar di part slanjutanya ada sakura sesi curhat kog..sabar bug..!Trimz  
Narutami : ja..ja Trimz..update cepet pokok'e? wokey..wokey gw usahain!^^  
Vic : apa? Lupa? Cpa yg ketawa duluan wktu gw bilang enagnya Sasuke jadi anag pembantunya az..trus Sai jadi majikannya*ups..keceplosan! Sapa? Elu…gilaaaa~~!  
Sakura : loh..loh lu baru tau kalo Gaara kakanya Naruto..padahal klo gag da syuting rmbut asli Narutokan merah..haha^^  
chisa : Trims..^^ shikatema ea..eumm..nanti gw pkirkan!^^  
Mafico : Trims revnya..ijah semua chara pada kebalik mua!  
ran : hehehe..aiog lari sama2..! trims ea..!  
Nina : hahaha..makasih ea buat sumbangannya..gw smpe bkin catetan buat smbangan..!*tragis*..tntang asli pa kgaknya nie epep..huahahaha..gw ktawa dnger lu nax kyak gnian..hadeeeh…ini asli kog nin! Tauk deh asli bkinan ndiri ato asli dari kmera tersembunyi..!hahaha..! emank ad dkumenter yg kyak gtu?0.0  
Hanaya : slam kenal jugag..trims buat komennya..! hehe maap soal Sasuke..abis lucu sih kalo ternyata Sasuke kyak gtu..!

all : Ya ampuuuun..muakasih banget ea buat muanya..nih gw kasi ciuman dari Sasuke*muach..muach*. cpa yang mau ditelpon Sasuke saat Sasuke break syuting..? aiog angkat ketek!^^

Naruto  
Behind de Scene  
Part 3

D'sutradara : "Nanti saat Naruto memulai adegan jurus sexi-nya..properti sudah harus disiapkan! Mengerti?"(Sutradara melakukan meeting terlebih dahulu terhadap para crew dan aktor)

Naruto : "Properti apa?"(Tanyanya)

D'sutradara : "Gambar gadis sexi dan bola asap yang akan keluar nanti..!"

Naruto : "loh..bukannya adegan itu biasanya dilakukan oleh Hinata?"(pipinya sedikit merona)

D'sutradara : "Kenapa^^ kau mencarinya heh? Kali ini dia ada syuting lain di anime Blech..jadi kami ganti dengan gambar..lagipula durasi kemunculannya hanya 5 detik saja sebelum kau di pukul Sakura..!"

Naruto : "Siapa yang mencarinya?Justru aku merasa lega..! Lalu gambarnya diperoleh dari mana?"

D'sutradara : "Tuan Kakashi tentunya..cling..cling(menunjukkan giginya yang mengkilat sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi yang sedang membantu crew properti mengelap gambar sexi miliknya)"

Naruto : "Dasaaar Maniaaaak..!"

D'sutradara : "ya..baiklah..ayo syuting dimulai…!"

_{fun Fact : Sekali lagi Hinata..! Nyatanya,jurus sexi milik Naruto selama ini diperankan oleh Hinata. Jika anda tidak percaya, Perhatikan pada saat si gadis sexi tampak ada yang mencuat dan berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan}_

00O00

Setting : Angin begitu kencang dan cerah saat Naruto dan Sakura bertemu Konohamaru yang beranjak puber.

Take 1

D'sutradara : "Kamera siiiaaap..and Action!"

Naruto : "Konohamaru, aku sudah bukan anag-anag lagi tau ..! Berhenti melakukan jurus itu! Kau juga tak bisa selamanya menggunakan jurus seperti itu..fufufu..!"(Menasehati Konohamaru yang melakukan jurus perubahan aneh-aneh)

Konohamaru : "Tapi asyik…" (Senyum nakal Konohamaru)

Naruto : "Konohamaru..jurus itu sih kurang mantap.."

Sakura : "(Alisnya sedikit berkedut)"

D'sutradara : "Siap..siap property…!"(Sutradara mengatur para crewnya)

Naruto : "JURUS..SEXI..ala Naruto..!BLuuum..Bush..!"(Naruto menghilang dalam kepungan asap)

1 detik kemudian muncul sesosok wanita sexi yang aduhai dengan rambut dikuncir kuda tanpa balutan busana membuat Konohamaru mimisan. Tapi sayangnya..Glodak..wuusssss…! Angin hari itu terlalu kencang..!

D'sutradara : "Cuut..gambarnya..Hinata..terbang! Properti tangkap gambar itu jangan sampai terbang kemana-mana..bisa berabe jadinya..."

Crew : "Baaaaikkk…."

D'sutradara : "Kakashi..Tadi tidak diganjal dengan benar ea..pake batu..pake batu..!"(Stress setengah mati)

Kakashi : "sudah diganjal kok pake ini..!"(Nyodorin batu ke arah sutradara)

D'sutradara : "ITU..BATUUU KRIKIIIL…!"

(Setelah, gambar vulgar itu berhasil ditangkap, syuting kembali dimulai)

Take 2

Naruto : "JURUS..SEXI ala Naruto…. BLuuum..Bush..!"

Sakura : "Kyaaaa~~…Cuuuut .…ga..gambarnya salaah..!T.T"(Mendekap gambar yang muncul)

(Semua melongo melihat gambar yang berusaha ditutupi oleh Sakura)

Kakashi : "Huwooo..Sakura pake baju renang..tampak alami..*.*"

Naruto : "Ta..tampak lebih..dari pada Hinata?0/0"

Sakura : "Kakashi..Narutooo…Mesuum! / Tuiing..jbrak..jebrak..Glodak..klontang..klontang..!"(Ngelempar barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kamera, kursi, meja bahkan Konohamaru ikut terlempar! (Naruto dan Kakashi terpental)

_{Fun fact : Saat adegan itu kemarahan Sakura tetap ditampilkan namun saat acara mari melempar bagian itu diedit dengan pukulan maut Sakura }_

00Ooo

(Saat breaktime, Kamera tersembunyi D'sutradara menangkap adegan kemesraan antara Gaara dan Sakura)

Dibawah sinar matahari sore yang indah, Gaara dan Sakura terlihat malu-malu duduk di meja berpayung sambil memakan Strawberry cake ditemani secangkir teh chamomile. Terlihat jelas pandangan hangat dari mata Gaara dan senyum lembutnya yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Sakura. Sakura sendiri tampak mencuri-curi pandang saat menuangkan tehnya.

Mereka tidak tau bahwa kamera mengintai dimana-mana…

D'sutradara : "Terekam kan?"

Kameraman : "Yups, Master..Perfecto! Sangat romantis!"

D'sutradara : "Baguss..hehehe Gaara selalu bilang nilai jual nilai jual, bagaimana nilai jual rekaman ini jika dijual ke infotainment yang haus gossip?khe,khe,khe.."(smirk)

Selagi d'sutradara tenggelam dalam kelicikannya, Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat D'sutradara mengintai, terlihat siap meledak dan menerkam.

Sasuke : "Brenks*k..incaranku direbut ! Dasar Gaara siaaal!hah? BRAK!Cih.."(Tanpa sadar melempar handphonenya ke dinding)

Sasuke : "Hm?Handphone kuuu_! Oh,Noooo~~~"

_{Fact of Sasuke : Sasuke selalu spontan membanting sesuatu saat sedang emosi. Terakhir kali yang ia banting adalah megaphone milik D'sutradara}_

ooOoo

(Beginilah suasana yang sebenarnya dalam anime terkenal di Jepang, Naruto. Dan masih banyak lagi adegan yang menghebringkan. Tak tampak seperti aslinya bukan? Tentang petempuran yang tiada ambil contoh saja pertarungan sengit Deidara saat berusaha menghancurkan desa Suna yang benar2 menegangkan, apakah dibalik itu semua para crew dan actor bekerja dengan sangat seritus..! cekedot..! )

Wajah dan rambutnya yang kuning merata nan panjang ini, sudah siap mengahancurkan desa pasir dengan sekali babatan. Deidara menyungguingkan senyum terbaiknya ke arah desa itu sambil menaiki burung terbangnya yang setia mengantarkan kepergiaannya untuk misi sedikit termenung dan memperhatikan keindahan desa pasir itu.

Take1

Deidara : hm..hm..hm inikah desa pasir yang disebut-sebut itu..menarik! Semua system pertahanannya amat sangat diperketat ! Tapi tak disangka ini bisa ditembus dengan sekali jentikan..!

D'sutradara : "Deidara..kapan kau bicara? Cut..dari tadi diam saja!"

Deidara : "Bukannya tadi aku sudah bicara?o.o"

D'sutradara : "Kapan?Heh?=="

Deidara : "Didalam hati..bukannya take tadi akan diisi oleh dubber? "

D'sutradara : "Itu dialog lain..Bodoh! ini dialog penting..ulangiiiiii…"

Deidara : "Haaah..payah..!"(meremehkan)

D'sutradara : "Siapa yang kau bilang PAYAH,HAH?"(Teriak-teriak)

Take2

D'sutradara : "Oke..siap Deidara..and action..!"

Deidara : "hm..hm..hm..inikah Desa..ADUUOCH..Kakiku kejeblos ke benda kardus ini..!"

D'sutradara : "Cuuut..property ganti kardusnya!"

Take3

Deidara : "HAHAHA..inikah Desa pasir..Cih membosankan! Akan kubuat luluh lantah berserakan seperti sampah..!(Menggebu-gebu)..dan aku akan membalas dendam keluargaku..HAHA akan ku cincang semuanya!"(Lantang+over+bersemangat+jiwa membunuh)

D'sutradara : "Cuuut..apa-apaan kau ini..! Tidak ada dialog yang bisa dibuat seenagnya, apalagi dendam keluargamu itu..!Grrrr..=="

Deidara : "Benar-benar tak tau selera anag muda.."(Selengekan)

_{Fact of Deidara : Deidara adalah orang yang meremehtemehkan suatu hal dan gampang bosan tapi dilain waktu ternyata ada kesamaan dengan chara yang ia mainkan, dia adalah pecinta seni}_

D'sutradara : "Cuut..kau harus mengatakan bahawa Seni adalah Ledakan bukan seni adalah my love==..!"

Deidara : "No..Waaay..!. Seni merupakan keindahan dalam darahku..! Bagaimana jika begitu saja..! Asisten tolong ambilkan spidollll…"(cuek)

D'sutradara : "Para crew..bunuh dia..!"==

_{Fun fact : terbukti bahwa dia pecinta seni}_

TBC…

. Haduuu..part nie bakalan bagus gag ea..!

. Sebel..sebel...

. Tolong komennya..!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi K appa*digolok ngaku2 anagnya

Guten morgen muanya…^^

Ba..Bi..Bu

fyo : trims ea..doa fyo terkabul..tapi gag sama Sasuke tp Kakashi..hehe^^  
Vic : hellloooow..fika wardhani..yg lain lum bca naaag..yg bca bkan cma lu aja..!jdi Sa-Ba-R….!*author masih sabar ngadepin nie anag piiiip!*Trims^^  
Akatsuki : ja..ja trims ea! Permintaan anda saya ACC..sasorinya masi belum honey bunny lover..hehe  
Mafico : makisi ea sebelumnya..soal si Dei kgak ade dendem kog..cma dianya az yg iseng ganti2 dialognya!  
Narutami : hehe..untuk saat nie Narutonya kgak kelihatan dlu ea..yg lain pngen eksis jgag..! trimz sbelumnya!  
nina : Sabar atu eneng..Yamato ea..ijah..ijah saya catet dlu..!mau pesen apa lagi neng?^^kalo misalnya sya tmpilin adgan yg sma kyak DVD kmu ntar sya dikira nyontek donk?^^  
Fun : hu'um salam kenal ea..!^^ km mnta spanjang apa? Ntar kalo panjang2 apa gag bosen?^^oh ya..minta updet jetkan? Jetnya dibawa deidara buat mudik..^^  
Rey619 : trims..trims..omong2 619 2 apa ea? Baca sajalah apa yg terjadi pada sesi curhat mreka ..!  
Akasuna : hu'um Akasuna part nie bkal kita bhas soal Itachi..!trims ea..!  
Pokoknya Neji : trims ea..ngomong2 gw lum ngeluarin Nejiku tersayang!  
Osoi : Ea..makasih..gw bikin kyak gt coz bosen gw ma cew yg pemalu..hahaha  
Tobito : makasih..loh emang ada ea BDS versi English ma Indo selain gw yg laen wah pngen bca? Tpi nie asli bkinan gw kog..!

all : Makasih buat muanya..!semoga kalian tidak merasa bosan dengan ini mua..!^^ 

Naruto  
Behind de scene  
Part 4

Hyuneko : untuk part ini gw pengen membahas soal Itachi^^hehe kangen nie!

Saat syuting sedang break merupakan saat2 dimana para actor dan aktris atau para crew saling berbincang bertukar pikiran atau hanya sekedar makan bersama merupakan kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka begitu juga Ino dan Sakura yang sedang memakai waktu luang mereka dengan menggosip di ruang make up namun tanpa sadar sesosok anak pembantu, Sasuke tentunya lewat dan nguping pembicaraan para lady2 ini di semak-semak.

(Kebetulan Ino dan Sakura sedang berbincang mengenai cowok-cowok dalam Naruto loh..ini eksklusif!)

Ino : "Menurutmu para cowok-cowok disini bagaimana?"

Sakura : "Semua menarik dan tampan-tampan!"(tersenyum)

Ino : "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"(telinga Sasuke makin tajam)

Sakura : "Naruto sih sedikit cuek tapi imut juga!"(sambil mengaca mempercantik diri)

Ino : "Lalu Kakashi?"

Sakura : "Ah..kau ini Ino…bilang saja kalau kau mau mengincar salah satu dari mereka dan butuh pendapatku..!"(Tanya Sakura santai)

Ino : "Ah..sudahlah jawab saja../"(pipi gadis itu merona)

Sakura : "Kakashi ya? Uhm..dia om-om yang baik aku suka dia walau agak mesum..hihihi(tersenyum kecil) Tapi kesukaanku padanya mungkin hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..!"

Ino : "Hei..hei..bukannya sudah ada Gaara?"(heran)

Sakura : "hehe..iya..! itu dulu..saat Gaara belum ada disini kami sempat dekat!"

Ino : "Kurasa Gaara itu sudah pantas untukmu..dia tampak sangat protektiv terhadap dirimu!"

Sakura : "Ya..terima kasih Ino!^^"

Ino : "Sekarang Sasuke?"(Sasuke yang sedang nguping berdegup kencang)

Sakura : "1 kata PLAYBOY..(jleb,jleb,jleb..Sasuke tertusuk belati) tapi..ketampanannya setara dengan Gaara!"

(Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari semak-semak)

Sasuke : "YEEPY..KAYEEEE…Hidup ini indah!"(Jingkrak2 nyembah2 sujut2 makan beling!*iiih..Sasuke^^*)

Sakura : "Suara siapa itu?"(penasaran)

Ino : "Entahlah..bersemangat sekali!"

_{Fun Fact : Itulah kenyataan..Sakura dan Ino memang teman yang baik^^dan Sasuke oh my~~no komen==}_

ooOoo

(Kali ini adegan dimana Sasuke dan Itachi saling bertemu di sebuah hotel penginapan Naruto dan Jiraiya)

Itachi berdiri santai namun tetap waspada di depan pintu yang tak lain adalah kamar Naruto. Masih dengan ketampanan clan Uchiha yang tak tertandingi,tatapan kejam,dingin dan ekspresinya yang datar menunggu pintu terbuka.

D'sutradara : "Cuut..hei..hei kau tampak bodoh Itachi..kenapa kau berdiri di ruang make up..! kau salah berdiri..seharusnya di pintu sebelah!"

Itachi : "Oh..benarkah? maaf..!^^"

Pintu kali ini terbuka. Naruto terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah sesosok makhluk yang mirip dengan Sasuke namun hanya lebih tinggi.

Naruto : "I..inikah..jangan-jangan dia..Uchiha Itachi!"(melongo)

Itachi : "Naruto…"

Naruto : "Hn?"

Itachi : "Kau makan apa tadi..bau mulut tau..!"(datar)

(Grooobyaaaak!)

Semua : == dia ini makluk dari planet mana sih..!

D'sutradara : "Cut..cut..cut…kau bicara apa Itachi..dasar bodoh..!"

ooOoo

Setting : Adegan dimana pada akhirnya Itachi bertemu dengan Sasuke

Sasuke : "Itachiiii…"(kesal+marah+benci)

Itachi : "Kau sudah besar ternyata..Sasuke!"(menatap tajam Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Bangsaat…kauuuu..!" (berlari sambil mengerahkan chidorinya untuk melawan Itachi)

D'sutradara : "Yep..bagus..nanti chidori Sasuke akan segera diedit!"(tampak konsentrasi)

Itachi : "Hup..sreeet..Jbraaaak..!"

Sasuke : "Jdaak..Tuiiiing..bruakkk..!"

(Intinya mereka jatuh nyosop bareng gara-gara Itachi..?)

D'sutradara : Cut…ITACHIIII..kau merusak syutiiing!

Itachi : "Aduuuuh….maaf aku kesrimpet jubah konyol ini..! Bisa diperpendek tidak?"(mengaduh sakit)

D'sutradara : "Sejak kapan Akatsuki pake jubah cingkrang hah? Kau mau seperti Michael Jackson?"*MJ suka pake clana cingkrang*

Itachi : "Duhh..segitunya gomen..gomen ne…!^^"

Sasuke : "Adoooch…aku jadi ikut jatuh juga..bodoh! Padahal lagi bagus-bagusnya"(mendengus kesal kearah Itachi)

Itachi : "Duuuh..maaf ya adek Sasuke!^^"(ramah tamah senyum mempesona)

ooOoo

Setting : adegan dimana Itachi mencekik Sasuke

Sasuke : "Lepaskan ak..ku..!"(merintih kesakitan)

Itachi : "(mendekat ke arah Sasuke) Darahmu tercium sangat lezat Sasuke…hup!"(mengibaskan jubahnya sehingga menutupi Itachi dan Sasuke)

D'sutradara : "Itaaachiiii…== sini naaaak..!"(memanggil dengan lembut*tumben*)

Itachi : "ya..Master?^^"(innocent)

D'sutradara : Ini bukan adegan antara VAMPIIIIR dan MANGSANYAAAAA..!" (D'sutradara teriak-teriak lewat megamendung eh maksudnya megaphonenya)

Itachi : "hahaha..aku Cuma bercanda(masih bermain dengan jubahnya) kemarin aku nonton eclips dengan Kakashi….hahaha jadi terpengaruh!"(tampang tak berdosa dan tertawa childish *D'sutradara go to de hell*)

_{Fact of Itachi : Itachi ternyata orangnya ramah tamah loooh dan suka gag jelas..adu jadi blushing nie..^^Childish lagi tidak sesuai dengan chara yang aslinya bukan! Namun jangan salah orang ramah itu juga ada batasnya.}_

ooOoo

(Syuting hari ini selesai…Syuting hari ini tidak sampai larut dan Itachi selalu terlihat bersama disetiap waktu. Ternyata mereka sudah berteman sebelum anime ini bahkan mereka berkenalan saat Itachi bermain di Anime lain)

Itachi : "Kakashi..kau tidak capek pake master seperti itu?"(bertanya sembari beres-beres)

Kakashi : "Oh..tidak sudah terbiasa sih! Ini semua juga tuntutan scenario lagi pula seandainya, aku boleh melepas masker ini di adegan lainnya, aku pasti akan melambaikan tanganku ke arah fansku seperti ini…(Melambai ke arah cew-cew yang menonton syuting Anime sedari pagi. Mereka membawa pamphlet yang bertuliskan 'We need Itachi~~' Kakashi membeku)"

Itachi : "Sepertinya itu fansku..maaf ya Kakashi!"

Kakashi : "(down..)"

Crew : "Oy..kalian! apa kalian tidak mencium bau hangus?"(berteriak kepada Itachi dan Kakashi)

Itachi : "Hangus? Ha..HUaaaa..masakanku..!"

_{Fact of Itachi : Itachi ternyata diam-diam menyukai yang namanya masak. Cita-cita waktu kecil adalah menjadi appetizer dan chef hotel bintang 5 namun sayang karena kharismanya itu dia terperosok dalam dunia acting. Selain itu setiap syuting dimulai dia selalu membawa peralatan masak sederhana seperti kompor listrik,wajan kecil, panci kecil, dan berbagai alat masak serta bumbu dapur lainnya dengan skala kecil tentunya^^dan sesekali dia demo masak dihadapan para crew dan penggemarnya.}_

ooOoo

The other side…

(Karena Itachi dan Kakashi tidak ada bagian untuk syuting hari ini, teman sepenanggungan itu tiba-tiba datang di lokasi syuting sebagai penonton daaaan tampaknya mereka tidak menonton syuting malah asyik sendiri..!Maen kartu remi+gossip.)

Itachi : "Eh..Kakashi kalo ini berlangsung lama dan syuting ini tidak selesai-selesai wah pasti membosankan!"

Kakashi : "Tidak juga..wah kau kalah lagi…!(wajah Itachi digores lipstick lagi oleh Kakashi untuk ke 5 kalinya) disinikan artisnya lumayan cantik-cantik!"

Itachi : "Ah..kau curang! Kali ini jangan dibibir dooong..! (menggerutu)Menurutmu siapa yang paling cantik?"

Kakashi : "ehm..itu sih rahasia..!"(sambil menggaruk hidungnya)

Itachi : "Aha..kau kalah kali ini! Sini,kemarikan bibirmu~~kitakan teman tak perlu ada rahasia?"

Kakashi : "Haaah payah! (kini pipi, kening,dagu dan bibir Kakashi merona merah karena lipstick*akang..sini biar author bersiin^.~*dimasukin sumur) tapi kitakan musuh di Naruto..! eum..sebenarnya, aku dulu mempunyai perasaan kepada Sakura tapi sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

Itachi : "Hmp..hmp..HUAHAHAHAHA…!"

Kakashi : "Jangan tertawa..bagiku dia itu paling manis dari pada yang lain atau gambar gadis2 yang ku miliki di laptop. Lihat..dia begitu terpelajar dan anggun tapi sekarang Gaara yang beruntung!"

Itachi : "Sakura mana mau dengan om-om?"

Kakashi : "Sedangkan kau sendiri? Sekian lama menjanda sejak diputus oleh..Hinata! Kau Cuma dipermainkan oleh gadis penggoda itu..!"(gossip ala emak-emak)

Itachi : "hei..hei..menjanda menjanda! Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi..aku sudah menyukai wanita lain kog..!"

Kakashi : "Hah? Benarkah? Siapa?"

Itachi : "Jangan tertawa ya..aku sedang mengincar Anko..!"

Kakashi : "(tiba-tiba) eh..sepertinya para crew memanggil-manggil namamu!"

Itachi : "ah..masa? aku tidak ambil bagian hari ini!"

Kakashi : "Itu lihat..mereka melambai padamu..!"(menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang melambai)

Itachi : "Oh..sebentar..nanti kita lanjutkan jangan-jangan adeganku dengan Akatsuki dilanjutkan sekarang?"

Kakashi : "Dasar rabun jelas-jelas hmp..yang melambai-lambai itu pohon..hmp..Huahahaha Itachi suka Anko..!"

(Sementara Itachi pergi, Kakashi tertawa ngakak. Kakashi yang menjadi big fat liar ini segera membuka laptopnya dan mengirim email untuk para crew termasuk semua pemain Naruto kecuali Anko.)

Kakashi : "Itachi love Anko..hot news..send to all! Khekhekhe!"

(5 menit kemudian, Itachi kembali dengan wajah murka, Kakashi kaget setengah mati)

Kakashi : cepat sekali emailnya menyebar sampai telinga Itachi..!(jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang)

Itachi : "BAAAKAAAAA…Kau dasarrrr..liat mukaku! Aku lupa mengelap mukamu yang penuh lipstick dan lagi kenapa mukamu merah, Siaaal!"(marah-marah seperti anak kecil)

Kakashi : "beuh..kukira apa..! kau benar-benar tampan memakai benda ini!"(mengambil lipstick yang berada disampingnya)

Sakura : "Ah..Ah..lipstikku..!"(tiba-tiba muncul karena mendengar keributan)

Kakashi n Itachi : "?"

Kakashi : "Ah..Sa..Sakuraaa!^^"(gugup)

Itachi : "(smirk) Sakura==..kau berhak menghancurkan si kutu busuk ini!(muka menghasut) dengan cakramu tentunya..khekhekhe!"

Kakashi : "Hukks..!"

_{fun fact : Kakashi yang selalu jahil dengan temannya dan Itachi yang ramah namun penuh hasrat untuk menghasut dan keesokan harinya ketika Itachi datang untuk melanjutkan syuting, para crew bersiul-siul untuk Itachi sambil berkata "musim ini adalah musim cinta, Itachi Uchiha!" sambil melambaikan tangan.}_

ooOoo

(Hari ini studio kedatangan actor baru bernama Sai. Sakura dan Naruto dipanggil untuk berkenalan dengannya karena selama anime ini dibuat dan seterusnya mereka bertiga akan selalu dalam scene yang sama)

Sakura : "(membeku)"

Sai : "heh? Jadi kau seorang artis, Sakura?"

Sakura : "Sa..sai..Ka..kau..!"

Piiiip…..piiip*kamera tersembunyi mati!

Hyuneko : "Muaaaaafff…kameranya tiba2 mati..huweeeee…!jadi TBC..dulu ea..!harus cari kamera baru lagi..! Ada apa dengan Sakura ea..huwaaa..Sai tiba-tiba muncul..gw kgak tau..!"

Bersambung di part selanjutnyaT.T

. Bagi yang gag fave ma Itachi kgak ape2 kagak baca..huweee! ini memang kesalahan saya..!T.T

. ayo repiu..repiu..!

. oh ya..hyuneko mw Tanya kaliand pengennya nie BDS brakhir smpe part brapa ea? Tkutnya ntar bosan kalo banyak2..! tlong dijawab ea..hyuneko akan mnyesuaikan selera pra reader ^^ n pstinya sya akan memborong mua kamera yg ad di toko untuk kalian mua..hehe!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Master Masashi K

Vic : oke trimz..ya part 5 nie setengahnya dah lu baca tapi stengahnya jga lum lu baca..! jangan baxk2 dong ea..FF yg lain jdi terbengkalai..dan lagi FP buatmu jga bkal ngadat..! nie kudu gw slesein sbelum gw kuliah…!  
Mafico : hehe..hu'um..! tpi dlem part nie dah ilang lagi itachinya maaf ea..!  
Nina : ^^ trims..yamato untuk nie muncul 1 dialog az..hehe sabar bugh..part 6 pasti ada Yamato.  
Fun : trimz komennya..wah Fun dah pinter 2 nebak..! hehe..! tpi tenang Sai kgak gw jdiin ma Sakura kog..!  
Pokoknya Neji : trims..hu'um gw jga bingung neji ntar muncul dimana ea…hmmm!  
Deidara : Trims ea dah review..! ho'oh…deidara orangnya aneh! Deidara vs Sasuke ea..gw ctet dlu deh..! hehe  
Ran : 10? APE LU KATE? 10? Gw usahain..! Adegan Kiba yg mana yak?^^  
anwong : makasih..^^anwong orang mana yah?  
Rey619 : thanks…sampe tamat? Gw az kgak penah update ntu yang namanya Naruto jeng..males kalo baca versi englishnya..kgak ade yang az yak?  
Narutami : trimz…yg lama? Iya…jika masih banyak yang baca gw lamain apa lagi kalo om masashi yg baca..beuh seumur idup gw bakal ngelanjutin nie BDS*dijeburin panci*  
Memel : Ho'oh..dah gw tangkep kameranya..! ya..gw bakal berusaha..!  
Hanaya : trims..hanaya!hu,um itachi kayaknya lagi demam twilight! Numb hapenya dah sy kasih ke Sasuke..tpi syangnya anda antrian ke 2010 yg bkal di telpon Sasuke..hehehe^^jdi harap bersabar..!  
Sasori : trims..^^ permintaan anda sudah didepan mata..! noh Sasori dah kgak sbar nongol..!  
Levina : haha..trims! slam kenal jga..~~ati2 kalo makan untung masi keselek nasi coba kalo becak berabe kan..!^^  
Akatsuki : ho'oh trims..! Sai ma Sakura kenapa ea sy jga kgak tau^^  
Akasuna : trims..Itachi emang T.O.P B.G.T dah..!  
Osoi : trims..dia kyaknya mau syuting Ala Chef bareng Farah Quin kyaknya hahaha..!  
Hyuuga : trims ea..ok sy lanjutkan!  
Zephyr : trims..ortunya Naruto ada 2 si Minato..!hehe

all : Haduuuh..akhirnya..! rada telat nie cos banyak halangan melintang..!^^

Naruto  
Behind de Scene..  
Part 5

Cklek..cklek..piiip..Camera on  
Hyu neko : "Huwaaa…akhirnya kameranya bisa…."(buru-buru kabur)

Setting : Sai ikut bergabung dalam Anime Naruto kemudian bertemu Sakura yang terlihat shock atas kedatangan Sai.

Sakura : "Sa..Sai..kamu.."

Naruto : "Loh..loh..kalian saling kenal?"

Sai : "Hah? Siapa landak pirang ini? Sudah pendek, tampang bego lagi.."( Cuek )

Naruto : "Apa kau bilang ==.."( death glare untuk Sai )

Sai : "Cih..pake budge segala lagi..Oi, Sakura masa sih kita main sama bocah ini..najiss!"

Naruto : "Siapa yang kau sebut bocah hah?" (hilang kesabaran)

Sakura : "Sai..di..dia Naruto..!"

Sai : "Hooh? Naruto? Pemeran utama itu? Dibawah SNJ(Standar Nasional Jepang) banget sih…"

Naruto : "(Killer mode on)"

Sakura : "Sai sopanlah sedikit dengan anak produser..!."(mencoba menengahi)

Sai : "Anak produser macam apa ini..yang milih siapa sih..rabun ya!"(seenaknya)

Sakura : "Sai..!"

Naruto : "Kretek..kretek..Kau..KU..Bu..nuh..pasti..! Pas..ti..Ku..Bunuh..!Buag..buag..Jbrak…hosh..hosh…!"

Sai : "…..=="

Sakura : "…"

(Sai dan Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi mukul-mukul tembok sambil menggerutu tak jelas)

Sai : "Aku akan complain..!"

Sakura : "Sai..kau mau kemana?"

(Selagi Sai menuju kantor produser animasi dengan unek-unek komplainnya. Dikantor itu sendiri terdapat Sasuke yang sedang berdiskusi alot dengan sang produser kaya nan tampan berkilau ini, Minato Namikaze)

Minato : "Seperti didalam kontrak Sasuke, tidak ada kenaikan gaji."(tegasnya sembari duduk santai di tempat duduk khusus ala boss)

Sasuke : "UAPAAA? Aku actor berbakat, Kenaikan gaji diperlukan untuk memotivasiku! "(berdebat alot)

Minato : "hm..motivasi? Bukannya dengan melihat acting artis lain juga bisa memotivasimu, Sasuke?"(memilin-milin rambutnya)

Sasuke : "Motivasiku hanya ada dua, uang dan cewek..tidak ada yang lain! Pokoknya aku minta kenaikan gaji..titik!"(getol)

Minato : "Sudahlah anak muda..berperanlah layaknya Sasuke yang dingin dan misterius..jika kau tidak mau berakting seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku menaikkan gajimu, heh?"(bossy)

Sasuke : "Dalam kontrak, sejak judul anime ini diimbuhi kata-kata Shippuden, dari episode session ini aku hanya muncul sekali dalam prolog! Ini membuatku gila..Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ambil bagian? Aku bisa kehilangan fansku dan lagi ada kabar akan ada pemain tambahan lagi..yang lebih keren..! brengseek..! " (emosi stadium senior)

Minato : "Lalu masalah mu apa?" (nada dan pose santai)

Sasuke : "Aku ingin berakting ! Dan aku ingin mendapat kostum baru..! Yang lebih wah dan menunjukkan bahwa aku cowok sexy, hot dan macho..agar Sakura bisa melihat sisi kejantananku, agar dia berpaling dari si rambut pasir itu..dan agar para cewek-cewek tergila-gila padaku..!"

Minato : "Wah..wah..wah keinginanmu terlalu banyak..dan lagi ini bukan acara mari curhat dan kabulkan permohonan Sasuke! Tapi tenang saja sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan peran 'SASUKE' sebagai tokoh sentralnya..!"

Sasuke : "Hm? Tokoh sentral?"(agak shock)

Minato : "Sebagai kunci utama dalam cerita next session.."(tampang serius)

Sasuke : "Wooow..~~"

Minato : "Walau sedikit antagonis tapi keraktermu keren..dan yang pastinya Sakura akan terlena oleh mu..!"(mengiming-imingi Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Fuuh..jelaslah"(mengibaskan rambut ayamnya)

Minato : "Kostummu juga akan dipersiapkan seperti kostum yang kau inginkan..kau tinggal pilih bagian dada yang terbuka atau bagian lain yang terbuka..dan kau akan mendapat partner seorang wanita yang tak kalah dari Sakura bahkan Hinata..H.O.T"*jiah ni produser jga dah tau soal Hinata^^*

Sasuke : "Baguss..kapan aku bisa terjun?"(bersemangat)

Minato : "Yah..kalau dihitung 1..2 kau akan muncul di session nanti sebagai tokoh figuran, lalu baru session 4 kau jadi tokoh sentralnya. Jadi kurang 3 bulan lagi..! oh ya..bahkan itu bisa mundur karena ada acara meet n greet artis-artis seperti kalian untuk promo session selanjutnya dan acara Red carpet dalam acara Japan Anime Award..y munkin 4 bulan saja! "

Sasuke : "APA..3BULAN 4BULAN? SIAPA YANG SUDI HAH? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain..?"

Minato : "Akan ku berikan 2 pilihan, pertama aku bisa menelpon Kisimoto untuk mempercepat sesuatu yang kau inginkan itu..tapi tanpa kenaikan gaji! Dan kedua, kau dapat kenaikan gaji tapi kau tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan tadi bahkan kau tidak akan ikut dalam meet n greet bersama fans mu atau red carpet tentunya hohohoho…istriku pasti senang sekali..^^"

Sasuke : "(membeku mojok disudut ruangan) =.=kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku..sial..sial..sial..! kenapa aku terjerumus dalam anime ini..AAAghrrR…!"

Minato : "Jadi Sasuke apa pilihanmu?"(senyum menyebalkan)

Sasuke : "(masih merajuk dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi)"

Minato : "Wah..wah pilihan yang bagus Sasuke..aku akan segera mengcalling-calling master komiknya..^^"

(BRAK..! Pintu terbuka dengan keras, seorang laki-laki muncul dengan wajah sinis bin menyebalkan. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan muka carut marut kesal, Ia memandang Sasuke dari atas ke bawah lalu mendengus meremehkan)

Sasuke : "(tersinggung) DEngusan apa itu, Hah?"

Sai : "Anda produser animasi ini, kan?"(datar)

Sasuke : "Haha..maaf saja muka triplek aku bukan_"

Sai : "Siapa yang Tanya padamu, mahluk purba..aku bertanya pada pria berwibawa yang duduk disana..!"(menunjuk ke arah Minato)

Sasuke : "PUR—Ba kau bilang?"

Minato : "Hei..hei Sasuke..tenanglah..dia ini yang akan menjadi pengganti mu di tim kakashi loh~~"

Sai : "Dasar..Kudis..!(melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu kembali ke arah Minato) Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi aku ingin bertanya..Apakah anda produser anime ini?"

Minato :"Ya..seperti yang kau lihat di papan nama ini Minato Namikaze, Produser TOP Animasi, what's up, man?"

Sai : "Complain, man! Tentang judul animasi ini,yo..kenapa harus Naruto, bro?" (bicara model ngerap dengan ekspresi datar)

Minato : "It's easy man..easy..easy..ckitckit (niruin gaya kaset rusak) Karena Naruto adalah putraku. Apa aneh kalau seorang produser berbakat like me, mebuat animasi film untuk putraku tersayang..!derrt..derrrtt (Handphone Minato bergetar) sebentar ya..!^^"(celetuknya pada Sai)

Sasuke : "HOiii..itu mah KKN! Aku prooteeesss..!."

Minato : "haha…Honey..Aku juga merindukanmu..kooook^^~~"

Sasuke : "Hoooi!_0"

Sai : "(mendekati Sasuke)Kau..!"

Sasuke : "APA?"(nada kasar)

Sai : "Rambut itu..wajah itu..tubuh itu..!"

Sasuke :"(merinding) Hii..i..ya?"

Sai : "(menatap tajam) kau tidak membuatku pangling sama sekali..tapi mungkin kau sudah lupa siapa aku.."

Sasuke : "Hah..memangnya siapa kau?"

Sai : "Aku Tuan muda Sai..!=="

Sasuke : "(BLARRR….CTARRR…petir menyambar-nyambar diotak Sasuke) Sa..SAi sama..!"

Sai : "Ya..pembantuku..aku majikanmu!"

Minato: ( yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua) wah..wah reunian nie ceritanya?^^

_{Fun Fact : Ternyata Sasuke mantan pembantu di rumah keluarga besar SAI…!JDEEER…}_

ooOoo

(Tinggalkan adegan reunian antara pembantu dan majikannya kita liat adegan terbaru saat kemunculan Sai yang bertemu Sakura dan Naruto sebagai tim Kakashi. Dan satu hal lagi, studio juga kedatangan actor baru pengganti Kakashi di tim Kakashi, Yamato)

Suasana sedikit tegang ketika Sakura dan Naruto mendapati sesorang yang tak dikenal bahkan tidak 1 orang tapi 2 orang sekaligus. Mereka mencoba mengamati keberadaan mereka. Untuk Yamato mereka menilai cukup lumayan untuk menggantikan posisi Kakashi*huhuT.T kakashi..* dan untuk laki-laki aneh berbusana setengah jadi dengan mempertontonkan body sixpacknya dengan senyum yang tampak memaksa ini yang membuat mereka sedikit waspada. Namun Naruto mulai mengenali laki-laki ini sebagai biangkerok.

Yamato : "Sakura..Naruto..aku guru Yamato pengganti Kakashi dalam tim kakashi dan dia (memperkenalkan laki-laki itu) Sai yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke..!" (tenangnya)

Naruto : "Hei..kau..kau yang tadi mencoba menyerangku dan teman-temanku kan..!grrr.."(mengingat kejadian saat mereka pertama kali bertemu)

Sai : "Oh..jadi kau yang tadi ea..! hm..aku tidak suka berdebat dengan laki-laki jelek sepertimu..!"(senyum palsu)

Naruto : "UAAPAA KAU bilaaaang..kemari dan lawan aku, BREngseeek..!" (mengambil kunai dari kantongnya)

Sakura : "Sudahlah..Naruto..tenang..!" (memegangi Naruto yang kalap)

Sai : "Dan kau adalah gadis.."(masih tersenyum)

Sai :"Sakura..tugas matematikamu sudah selesai?"(stay smile)

D'sutradara : "CUT…Sai apa yang kau lakukan..Haaah?"

Sakura : Bilang saja kalau lupa dialognya == beuh..!

_{Fun Fact : Karena Sai dan Sakura ini sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang otomatis mereka skul di sekolah yang bagus juga. Pada initinya mereka satu skul bahkan 1 kelas loh~~}_

ooOoo

Setting : ketika Sakura harus menghajar Sai karena telah menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

Sai : "Jika aku menjadi kalian aku tidak akan pernah bersusah payah untuk mencari seorang teman yang hanya memikirkan kekuatan dan lari untuk menghianati Konoha seperti itu..!" (menunjukkan tampang senyumnya)

Naruto : "Kau brengsek..!" (siap menerjang)

Sakura : "Hentikan Naruto..! Sai maafkan kesalahan Naruto..!"(mencegah Naruto)

Sai : "Itu bukan apa-apa!"

Sakura : "Tapi Sai..(membalas senyum Sai) Sasuke adalah hal penting untuk KAmiiiii..HYAAAAA..JBRAAAAK..!"(Sakura menghajar Sai hingga terpental)

Sai : "Wah..wah Sakura..tamparanmu ini mengingatkanku pada_=/="

Sakura : "Cut…sutradara..! haha..dia ini selalu membuat masalah..!^^Sai aku sudah membuat image yang baik di sini dan aku tidak akan terjerumus dalam masa lalu bersamamu(berbisik ke arah Sai)"

(Para crew dan actor yang lain tampak heran dengan sikap Sakura terhadap Sai bahkan Gaara sudah mulai curiga dengan Sai)

_{Fact of Sai : Temukan fakta baru dalam Sai yang asli ^o^ dia ini paling anti yang namanya salah alias kalo sudah ketahuan dia salah, dirinya akan tergerak untuk mencari perhatian yang pada akhirnya akan menyusahkan orang dia ini pandai menjaga imagenya tetap stay cool._ Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? I dun no~~_}_

ooOoo

(Kesampingkan orang yang bernama Sai untuk sementara waktu..dia sepertinya akan membuat banyak masalah untuk anime ini terutama untuk Sakura)

D'sutradara : "Okey..para crew dan para artis..ini pertarungan yang dinanti-nanti! Jadi persiapkan semuanya karena ini akan memakan waktu yang lama dan tempat yag banyak"(meeting mode on)

Semua : "Osh!"

D'sutradara : "Oke..Ready..Camera and Action..!."

Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan seluruh kekuatan dan cakranya namun ia tak ada hasrat untuk menyerah. Sasori lawan yang tangguh dengan boneka yang bisa membunuh dengan sekali sabetan. Nenek chiyo yang turut membantu juga tak kalah sakitnya untuk melawan Sasori.

Sakura : "Nenek Chiyo..dia terlalu kuat aku tak bisa menahannya..!"

Nenek Chiyo : "Bertahanlah Sakura kau pasti bisa..!"(memberi semangat yang tidak mungkin)

D'sutradara : "cut..Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori..!Jangan makan saat sedang take..muntahkan itu..!"(meneriaki Sasori yang sedang on de hoy makan di atas angin alias gantung diatas)

Sasori : "oh..maaf-maaf aduh-aduh..cerewet sekali D'sutradara kaseyanganku ini! Ah..ah makan adalah hal wajib untuk membuat tubuhku yang muda nan imut ini kuat untuk melawan gadis manis yang bernama Sakura ini..! Benarkan?" (nada narsis+menawan+lebbay dan sebagainya==)

Sakura : "Be..benar..!"(gugup)

Sasori : "Baiklah..ayo ayo kita mainkan adegannya..!o"(ceria)

D'sutradara :"Hee..seenaknya saja menyuruh..! Dasar setengah siluman..!"

Sasori : "Aih..aih..jadi sutradara gag boleh marah-marah lo~~"

D'sutradara : "BRAAAK..! Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak merekrut dia..!"(banting megaphone dan pergi ke apotik terdekat)

_{_Fact of Sasori : Harap bersabar untuk bapak sutradara^^' dalam mengatasi manusia setengah siluman ini yup Sasori. Inilah Sasori sebenarnya tampak dramatis bukan! Dia manusia terunik dan terpenting sepenting-pentingnya di anime ini kenapa? Pertama, Dibutuhkan peran yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menggerakkan boneka dan berkutat dengan benang-benang secara sungguhan sehingga nantinya tidak perlu diedit dan kemampuan itu dimiliki oleh manusia setengah siluman itu. Walaupun Sasori sudah mahir namun dia masih harus menjalankan training selama 3 bulan sebelum pengambilan take. Kedua, Sasori merupakan orang yang sangat penting dalam pembuatan anime ini karena dia adalah si ahli pembuat kostum atau desainer terkenal dalam membuat berbagai kostum tokoh-tokoh di berbagai Anime di Jepang _}_

ooOoo

Setting : masih Sakura vs Sasori

D'sutradara : "Actiiioooon..~~"

Sasori : "Kali ini kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi..SREt..Hush..Jbrakk..Bloom..!"(Sasori jatuh==ketimpa boneka bikinannya sendiri)

D'sutradara : "Cutt…lo kok kabel pengamannya bisa putus?"

Sakura : "(mendekat ke arah Sasori) Sa..Sasori..kau baik..baik saja..!"

Sasori : "Sraak..TARAAA~~~^^ tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan..!~~ aku tadi mendengar kata-kata 'lo kok kabel pengamannya bisa putus' ya? Siapa ya?" (nyari-nyari pake kekeran buat ngeker sutradara)

D'sutradara : "Mati aku..! bisa-bisa gawat ini urusannya..!"

Sasori : "Snif..snif..ini dia kumannya~~ ayo-ayo kenapa kok bisa putus kabelnya,heh?^^"(muncul disamping D'sutradara)

D'sutradara : "Hiiiy…ampuuun ."

Sasori : "Wah..wah..kita punya boneka baru nih..! Gaara kau jadi sutradara sementara ya..~~" (manggil Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya syuting yang amburadul)

_{Fun Fact : Pada akhirnya syuting kembali dimulai dengan Gaara menjadi sutradara baru dan D'sutradara yang asli berubah menjadi boneka di tangan Sasori. Sasori kalo marah menurut kalian gimana?^^}_

Sasori : "Hayooo~~ asyikkan diatas sini..Master?^^"(Senyum menyiksa sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kabel pengaman sang sutradara)

ooOoo

Setting : Syuting Sakura vs Sasori tamat. Sasori masih harus menyelesaikan kostum baru untuk ruang kostum.

Sasori : "Nah..bagaimana kostum baru ini untuk anak playboy itu..~~ "(tersenyum pada Sai yang juga menunggu kostumnya diperbaiki kembali setelah ada beberapa jahitan yang robek)

Sai : "Benar-benar terbuka seperti ini..!=="

Sasori : "Tentu saja dooonk itu yang dia inginkan bukan..ah kau ini…tak usah cemburu membabi buta seperti itu ..kostummukan juga terbuka dibagian ini, ini dan ini..!"(menunjuk-nunjuk bagian perut, lengan dan piiip sai)

Sai : "Apanya yang ini ini hah? Tidak ada bagian itu yang terbuka..! Idiot..!"(datar)

Sasori : "Ya..YA aku bercanda..! tunggu disini aku akan memanggil anak playboy itu..!~~"

(Keluar mencari-cari Sasuke)

Sasori : "Hai kau yang disana…!~~"

Kakashi : "Hm? Aku..?"(innocent)*kakashi muncul dimana2 ea..!*

Sasori : "bukan kau Kakashi..itu loh anak yang sedang bersandar di pohon yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya..memegang telpon genggam dengan mulut penuh gombalan pada para wanita…yang tampak sedikit senewen itu loh! Namanya siapa ya..Sasute..ya Sasute~~ HOIIII…."(melambai-lambai)

Sasuke : "Oh ya Beb…tentu saja aku akan datang kerumahmu nanti..um..kita..(sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan Sasori) umh akan candle light diner..!"

Kakashi : "Oh..namanya Sasuke..!"

Sasori : "Hoo? Siapa? Sasuwe ya…HOII….Sasuwe..!"

Sasuke : "Hoii..namaku Sasuke..Biadaaaappp..!"(meneriaki Sasori dari jauh)

? : "Hallo? Sasuke?...haloo..kau mengataiku apa? Biadap? Sasuke…"(cew Sasuke salah paham==)

Sasuke : "Oh..apa? Honey? Oh bukan sejak kapan_"

Sasori : "Oh..Sakute ya…Kemarilah Sakute..kostum belahan dadamu sudah jadi..cepat nak..."

Sasuke : "SA_SU_KE_idiiiiiooot..!"

? : "APaaaa? Sasuke...kita putus?tut…tut"

Sasuke : "Haaah? Beib…? Nooooo~~!"

*Mari berteriak horeee bagi fans Sasuke^^*

ooOoo

Sasuke : "Apa?=="(muka bete)

Sasori :"Tadaaa..~~ lihat kostummu yang baru..! Belahan terbuka dengan sangat hot..lalu bagian bawah yang benar-benar maskulin tak menghilangkan image Sasukenya plus senjata pedang yang akan membuat dunia mengharu biru jika kau mengayunkan pedang ini Saruseee..!^^"

Sasuke : SASUKE..== dan terima kasih atas kostum baru ini benar-benar keren dan pastinya membuatku lebih tampan..Yeessss!(kembali bersemangat)

Sasori : "Untuk kostummu Sai..nih sudah aku perbaiki..ayo..ayo dipakai~~"

Sai : "Terima kasih =="(melirik ke arah Sasuke sembari memakai kostum barunya)

Sasuke : "Tunggu..kenapa kostumnya lebih terbuka dibanding denganku.."(menunjuk bagian perut Sai yang tampak sixpack)*author napsong*

Sai : "Badanku memang lebih H.O.T dari pada badan kerempengmu itu SA_KE_SU.."(melenggang pergi)

Sasuke : "SA-SU-KE..!. kau kenapa jadi ketularan siluman ini hah?"

Sai : "Panggil aku tuan muda doooonk~~"(nada menggoda tapi tetap datar)

Sasuke : "Huks..=="

Sasori : "Aduh..aduh benar-benar deh anak muda jaman sekarang..!"

_{Fun Fact : Kalo Sai sudah musuh Sasuke..pasti Sasuke bakal jadi sengsara! Dan untuk kostum2 keren yang bersifat H.O.T tenyata buatan tangan emas Sasori loh..bahkan rumah bonekanya juga ia buat sendiri..! Kreatif banget tuan Sasori yang satu ini..^^ }_

TBC…

. Akhirnya…aiog revie_w..review..!_

_. untuk part nie bener-bener panjang..~~_

_._ untuk part selanjutnya akan ada Yamato, Orochimaru dan Kabuto dll so cekedot terus ea..!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ba..Bi..bu**

**Hot Topic : **ini 2 kepribadian saya ketika saya sebagai author mendapat Bashing dari orang yang bernama Anti Author Lebay.

White Hyu neko : Untuk anda yang bernama Anti Author Lebay yang pengen numpang eksis di FF orang*ups..g boleh nyebutin merk ea* saya benar2 ngakak saat mambaca komen anda yang mengatakan :

"_Lebay. . . .norak. . .pkonya lebay banget. . .lebbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy. . . .susah untuk mendeskripsikan bagian mana yg salah dan terlihat lebay. . .lebay semua. . .dimohon kamu harus mengedit atau mengecek dulu sebelum dipublish,,,pkonya lebay banget. . . .mentang mentang authornya lebay, fic yang dibuatnya jadi ikutan lebay,,,,lebay. .fic kamu termasuk fic yg dikategorikan lebay,,lebih baik kamu hapus,,"_

. Saya ingin bertanya apakah anda sudah SEMPURNA menjadi seorang Author?  
. Apakah anda seorang Psikopat yang telah menulis 1000FF tapi kagak laku-laku dimata masyarakat?  
. Ato mungkin anda bukan seorang author yang hanya berani ngeBASH di ketek ibu anda?

. Aigo~~anda melawan orang yang salah..semakin anda ngebash tentang FF saya, saya akan semakin membuat FF ini lebih kocak dan lebih lebay dimata anda..dan tidak akan ada habis2nya!  
. Sebaiknya anda hengkang dari FF saya sebelum saya mengeluarkan sifat Black saya..! ^^ terima kasih atas BASHINGnya…!fuh~~indahnya dunia ini!

(tapi sayangnya…)

Black Hyu neko : eh..white gw ngikut ngatain bales..! Gw rada tersinggung ma bacotnya yang bilang kalo kita lebay jadi author..!jeng..jeng tau gag sih punya sifat Lebay 2 bikin eksis lagi selagi lebaynya dalam hal yang positif tapi untuk kamu sih mending kamu balik kejaman jahiliyah az deh..! Eh..anti Author lebay gilaaa~..gw kagak ngerasa sebel ma lu..malahan gw pengen temenan ma lu biar bisa diajak berantem..! Gw kgak marah kog malah yang marah 2 leader geng gw..gw bukannya ngadu sih tapi asyik az denger leader geng gw ngomong :

"_Hyu neko..katain balik donk..orang bego diam ajja..katain kecoa bunting kek! Kebo idung vacuum cleaner kek..! tekong penyet kek! Yang jeleg2 deh beri..! (Hyun na)"_

Leader gw paling T.O.P B.G.T deh..!.! Cih..dasar jangan2 lu kagak punya temen yak? Iyalah lu kgak punya temen, orang mulut lu az kyak gitu..jaga 2 bacot..!

THE END

To all kecuali si anti author lebay : Untuk muanya maaf ea ada sedikit kegaduhan..tapi saya benar-benar sangat menghargai bila tidak ada BASHING yang merusak FF bikinan saya..! Saya sangat bersyukur ketika anda mau membaca..saya merasa senang ketika saya bisa membagi semuanya dan membuat anda tertawa!^^

. Jika mungkin ada seseorang yang merasa tidak suka dengan FF saya lebih baik tidak usah dibaca dan jangan meninggalkan kesan yang jelek. Kita sesama author kan harus saling menyemangati ..menyuport..! bahkan untuk yang bukan author sekalipun!^^ semangat~~

. Terima kasih dan maaf sebelumnya saya tidak membalas komen anda pada part ini^^ di part selanjutnya akan saya balas..!^^

Naruto  
Behind de Scene  
Part 6

Disclaimer : Masashi K oppa^^

Semua berakhir tanpa Sasuke, Tim Kakashi mempunyai anggota baru yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Bedanya Sasuke lebih memiliki perasaan terhadap teman-temannya dari pada Sai. Di sebuah pemandian air panas tempat Tim Kakashi beristirahat untuk sementara, Sakura mendapati Sai yang pagi-pagi sudah tampak segar sembari duduk – duduk di sebuah tempat seperti bukit kecil tak jauh dari penginapan. Sakura yang penasaran mencoba menghampirinya.

Take 1

Sakura : "Sai..jadi kau ini seorang seniman?"(tanyanya baik-baik)

Sai : "hn?(menoleh ke arah Sakura) kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sakura : "(mencoba tersenyum ala Sai)"

Sai : "Senyum itu…!Senyum yang kudapati saat kita pertama masuk sekolah..saat kita bertemu..Sakura kau_"

Sakura : "Saiiii..^^! "

D'sutradara : "cut…kau ini seperti Deidara saja..!== jangan seenaknya mengganti dialog..!"

(Gaara yang setiap saat melihat kekasihnya syuting merasakan hal yang aneh yang terlihat dari ucapan Sai)

Gaara : "Sakura..kau baik-baik saja?"(perhatian)

Sakura : "Ten..tentu saja baik^^"

Gaara : "(melirik tajam kepada Sai)"

Sai : "Hoo..reaksi apa itu?=="

Gaara : "Aku tidak bicara dengan orang bermuka marmer..! "

Sakura : "Gaara..dia hanya teman sekelasku di sekolah..!"

Gaara : "Tak tampak seperti teman sekelas..Zzzzzzt…."(mata mereka berdua memancarkan sinar listrik)

Take 2

Sai : "hn?(menoleh ke arah Sakura) kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sakura : "(mencoba tersenyum ala Sai)"

Sai : "Senyum itu…!apa kau ingin memukulku lagi seperti kemarin,heh?^^

D'sutradara : Nah..begitukan bagus!(dalam hati)

Sakura : "Walau mulutmu_"

Sai : "Dan pukulanmu kemarin itu terasa sakit, sama sakitnya ketika kau menamparku saat kita putus dulukan Sakura..kau berusaha balas dendam, kepala batu!^^"(ngedumel pelan-pelan ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum membeku)

Sakura : "Dan kau tidak pernah merasa sadar atas perselingkuhan yang menyakitkan itu kan Saaiiii~~^^"(perang dingin dalam senyuman dimulai)

Sai : "Yang ku dengar sekarang, kau bersama Gaara si siluman pasir dari Spiderman 3 itu ya..Honeeey!"^^

Sakura : "Kau sungguh cocok memerankan Sai yang bermulut jahanam..Zzzzzttt…Ctaaar..!"(petir, Guntur, kilat berduyun-duyun menghampiri mereka)

Sai : "Tenang saja Sakura… aku akan menjiwai peranku denganmu..~~"

D'sutradara : "OIII..kalian ini kenapa hah? Berdiam diri saling menatap seperti itu,hah? Kalian jatuh cinta? Asisten panggilkan pawang hujan..aku tidak mau hujan datang ditengah-tengah syuting berlangsung!"

_{Fun fact :haduh..haduh Sakura punya musuh baru, Sai si mantan pacarnya!==. Saya pikir Ino suduh cukup menjadi musuh bebuyutan, ternyata salah. Sai tampaknya tidak terima dan tidak rela diputus oleh Sakura}_

ooOoo

(Take selanjutnya adalah take dimana Sakura mengagumi gambar Sai)

Take 1

D'sutradara : "Sai..kau sudah dapat gambarnya.?"

Sai : "Ya..gambar ini sangat bagus!"

D'sutradara : "Baiklah..kita mulai ya..cameraaa..Actioooon~~"

Sakura : "Kau beri judul apa pada gambarmu ini?Sai..?"

Sai : "Nada panggilmu pada ku tampak lebih sexi hari ini..!"(menggoda)

Sakura : "Nada panggil apa, heh?=="

Sai : "SAaaaaaiiiiii~~~~"

Sakura : "JDaAAk…(mukul Sai)Cut..semuanya tidak beres akhir-akhir ini!"(kesal)

Take 2

(Karena gambar Sai rusak terkena getaran pukulan Sakura dan tidak ada penggantinya, Sai diutus untuk menggambarnya sendiri)

Sakura : "Kau beri judul apa pada gambarmu ini?"(menghilangkan kata-kata 'Sai' sebanyak mungkin)

Sai : "Gambar ini tidak ada judulnya..!"

Sakura : "Siapa yang mau ngasih judul pada gambar anak TK seperti ini?=="

Sai : "CUuut_Kau tidak mengerti arti seni ya…lihat aku sedang mengggambar suasana syuting ini..! Di susut kanan ada Sasuke yang terus-terusan memakai kostum barunya untuk pamer pada fans dan ceweknya sejak seminggu yang lalu tanpa dicuci..(menunjuk gambarnya)"

Sasuke : "Hoi..ada yang membicarakanku ya..!"(teriaknya)

Sai : "Lalu didepan kita ada sutradara yang sibuk mengatakan cut..cut setiap hari sambil minum obat ambeyen terus menerus.."

D'sutradara : "Sejak kapan aku minum obat ambeyen HAH?"(stress)

Sai : "Dan di pojok kiri ada kekasih BARU-mu(menekankan kata-kata baru) yang sibuk bermain magnet dan pasirnya!"

Sakura : "Kau ini benar..benar..! tapi tunggu kenapa diatas kepala Gaara ada tong pasirnya?"

Sai : "Itu bukan tong pasir tapi bakul jamu tau..hahahaha aku memang pintar..!"(ketawa datar)

(5 detik setelah tertawa, Sai dinobatkan menjadi mayat beku oleh Sakura)

ooOoo

(Hentikan untuk adegan Sai dan Sakura, kita beralih ke adegan dimana Yamato berusaha menyamar sebagai Sasori untuk menemui Kabuto di sebuah Jembatan )

Take 1

Sakura : "Guru Yamato anda benar-benar tampak seperti Sasori dengan penyamaran itu..!"

Yamato : "Baguslah kalau begitu..!Tapi ada satu lagi..sesuai ingatanmu Sakura bagaimana nada suara Sasori?Aku berusaha untuk menyerupainya secara sempurna!"

Sakura : "Itu..cukup sulit! Emm..suaranya sedikit parau dan dalam..!"

Yamato : "Akan ku coba..ehem..Apa seperti ini?"(mengeluarkan suara terlampau parau dan besar)

Sakura : "bukan bukan seperti itu..!"

Yamato : "Seperti ini..!"(Nadanya turun sedikit dan tampak seperti suara Kakshi)

Sakura : "Tidak..tidak..!"

Yamato : "Apa seperti ini..Ayo..ayo~~semuanya saatnya syuting..aih..aih~~"(sangat-sangat menyerupai Sasori yang asli ==)

D'sutradara : "Apa yang kau lakukan..! Jangan menirukan suara setengah siluman itu..!"

Yamato : "Aku kan bercanda..!hehehe^^"

Take 2

(Karena terlalu banyak bercanda, suara Sasori dimasukkan kedalam kaset rekaman dan akan dinyalakan ketika adegan penyamaran suara dilakukan)

Yamato : "Apa suaranya seperti ini..?"

Sakura : "Kurang parau..!"

Yamato : "Seperti_sreet..sreet…_mari bergoyang bersama~~dimalam yang sunyi ini~~kita berpesta..~~Kakashi tambah sakenya / dan hei kau Itachi masakanmu enak..~~ sreet.._hah..hah..."(panik)

Naruto : "Apa-apaan itu?Suara siapa itu?"

D'sutradara : "Cut..Yamato kau bisa jelaskan itu?"

Yamato : "(dilanda kepanikan karena salah memasukkan kaset rekaman) hah? Haha..maaf~~ kasetnya tertukar dengan kaset acara makan malam dirumah Itachi..aduh..aduh tidak mau berhenti _Hoi Yamato..kau tidak menelpon istrimu dulu..ini sudah larut..!_ _dan kau Kakashi berhenti mengacak-ngacak DVD ku..! (suara Itachi)Itachi kau mengoleksi banyak sekali kaset DVD power rangers, Sailormoon,Shincan dan kaset apa ini 'antara cinta dan takdir' ini opera sabun milik nenekmu ya?(suara Kakashi paling gempar) _Jbraakkk…sreeet..drrt..drrrt! Haduh bisa gawat ini..!"(membanting rekamannya)

Semuanya : "==..Seharusnya anime ini dihentikan secepatnya..!"

_{Fact of Yamato : Yamato adalah manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai kesalahan. Suka mabuk-mabukan, teman Kakashi dan Itachi tentunya, Suka ceroboh dimana-mana dan mempunyai seorang istri yang pastinya akan bersabar menghadapi Yamato yang ceroboh seperti itu.^^!}_

ooOoo

(Adegan berlanjut dengan misi pertemuan yang sudah direncanakan antara Sasori alias Yamato yang menyamar dan Kabuto)

Take 1

Sakura : guru Yamato anda tampak seperti Sasori dengan boneka itu..!

Naruto : "Benar-benar hebat..!"

Yamato : "Terima kasih..! untuk kalian ingat kode yang aku ajarkan..jangan menyerang sebelum aku mengeluarkan kodenya..!"

Sakura, Naruto, Sai : "Baik..!"(tegas)

Yamato : "semoga misi ini cepat selesai.."(berjalan memulai misi)

(Jbraaak..Grasak..Garassaaak!Aduh..)

D'sutradara : "Cut..asistan bantu dia berdiri!"

Yamato : "Woi..kau bisa mengganti tempurung ini dengan kostum lain yang lebih keren, Hah?Kakiku sulit berjalan..aku ingin adegan yang berbahaya diganti dengan stuntman !"(Terperosok dalam semak-semak)

D'sutradara : "Tidak ada stuntman disini..semua harus dilakukan asli oleh pemain sesungguhnya..! panggil Sasori untuk memperbaikinya!"

Yamato : "Jangan diukur dengan tubuh Sasori dong kekecilan tau untukku..!"

D'sutradara : "Itukan memang property Sasori..sudahlah untuk adegan selanjutnya kau akan dibantu oleh Naruto dan crew jadi kau tidak bersusah payah berjalan!"

Yamato : "oke..oke!"

Take 2

Naruto : Tinggal didorong saja kan? Ya..didorong!(batin Naruto)

Yamato : "Semoga misi ini cepat berak_HEI..Tung..Tunggu..jangan didorong dulu Naruto..Wooy! drakk..drakk..Gluduk-gludukk…Cklakkk..Kyaaaa…Byuuur..!"(masuk sungai)

Naruto : "Ha? Aku terlalu bersemangat mendorongnya..!"

D'sutradara : "YAMATOoooo..~~security bantu dia cepat sebelum orang itu tenggelam..!"

_{Fun Fact : Pada akhirnya adegan itu diperankan oleh Sasori sendiri karena Yamato harus dirawat inap untuk beberapa hari. Tentunya Sasori begitu bahagia karena mendapat gaji 2 kali lipat^^}_

ooOoo

Sakura mendapati Sai yang sedang berdiri menegadah keatas tanpa ekspresi yang jelas seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang tidak ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dilihat Sai, yang jelas Sakura memutuskan untuk berlari melewati lorong-lorong pahit dan gelap hingga keluar menerobos sinar matahari yang kembali menghidupkan semangatnya untuk mendapatkan Sai. Sakura siap menghajar Sai dengan penuh amarah, tangan yang penuh kekuatan mencekiknya dengan kuat namun Sai tidak melawan hanya berdiam diri untuk mencerna apa maksud Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..! Sudah beberapa kali kau_"

"Sakura…."

"Suara itu_" Sakura terhentak, Sakura mati rasa ketika mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar, bukan suara Sai. Suara yang terasa dingin, menyakitkan namun lembut untuk pertama kali dia ucapkan padanya.

Rasa rindu benar-benar rindu. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan cekikan terhadap Sai dan perlahan lagi dia mulai mendongak ke atas, tampak ragu-ragu di wajah Sakura. Dia takut salah namun juga takut benar bahwa itu laki-laki yang selama ini ia tunggu dan Ia cari. Tak lama, siluet lelaki itu pun terlihat. Tak ada rasa ragu untuk melihatnya dan untuk pertama kali dia membalas panggilan lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-kun..!"

"TEntunya~~Sakura~~..! lihat-lihat bagaimana penampilan baruku ini..! fufufu tampak menawan bukan..! Tak kalah dengan DIAAA…~~" menunjuk-nunjuk Sai dari atas.

D'sutradara : "CUUUUUTTT…..Sasuke buodoooh..! kau..ini benar-benar…grrrr!"

Sasuke : "Wah..wah..maaf saja y..! ini aktingku untuk pertama kali dengan kostum yang gentle ini~~ aku tidak tahan..! Lihat belahan dada ini dan tubuh sixpack ini."

Sai : "Itukan sumpalan busa..dasar PAL-SU..!"

Sasuke : "Uapa kau bilang..grrrrr!"

Sakura : "Hehehe ==! "

Sai : "Sudah kubilangkan_hoo..Naruto tampaknya berlari kemari..!==" (menoleh ke lorong datangnya Sakura)

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menerobos angin dan cahaya matahari, hampir menabrak Sakura namun Dia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Segera Ia mendongak ke atas, ekspresinya kacau balau ketika Ia melihat teman lama, soulmate untuk adu kekuatan yang lama ia cari, yang paling berarti di hatinya, Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke

"Naruto.._apa? Adegannya sudah di Cut dari tadi kok!"

(Doooeng~~)

Sai : "Maaf ya kau harus susah-susah berlari..hihihi"(senyum yang benar-benar menyebalkan)

Naruto : "Brengsek..brengsek!"

ooOoo

Setting : Naruto vs Sasuke vs Sai

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan tenang, mengeluarkan sedikit tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya yang gagah menempel di pinggangnya. Entah perasaan apa yang ada di diri Sasuke hingga tega ingin membunuh Naruto secepatnya. Sasuke mengingat masa lalu ketika Ia masih kecil, ketika Ia berusaha melawan kakaknya sendiri hingga Ia merasakan bagaimana dulu Ia pernah bertarung melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Kilasan gambaran masa kecil begitu kuat di hati Sasuke. Ketika Ia berteriak kepada Kakaknya bahkan kepada Naruto.

"Sialaaaan kauuuu..!" Sasuke kecil berlari menerjang Itachi.

D'sutradara : yup! Bagus seperti itu sasuke kecil..!

Ingatan itu segera Ia hilangkan ketika Ia mengingat bahwa yang dihadapannya bukan lagi mulai berbicara kepada Naruto mengenai impian Naruto sebagai mulai angkat bicara setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tampak sinis.

"Seseorang yang tidak bisa menjaga salah satu temannya tidak akan cocok menjadi Hokage, benarkan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Jelas sudah Naruto tidak ingin melawan Sasuke namun Sasuke berkehendak lain. Pedang itu meluncur halus ingin bersarang di tubuh Naruto. Sriiing..~~

"SAsuke..!" teriak Sakura

Sontak Sai tak mau diam hanya melihat, dengan segera Ia membalikkan keadaan. Menghambat nafsu Sasuke untuk membunuh dengan menghentikan alunan pedang panjang Sasuke dengan pedangnya sendiri. Traaannkkkk..!

Semua bergeming, sunyi..bahkan Yamato hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan hebat dari 3 laki-laki yang begitu Sahabat, musuh dan nafsu ingin memberontak.

"Ptok~~ptokk..ptokk..! ayam kemarilah..~~ ptokk..sudah waktunya pulang!"

(teriakan anak kecil menghancurkan segala-galanya)

D'sutradara : "SASUKE KECILLL..kenapa kau disitu hah?CUT..CUT..CUT..!"

Sasuke kecil : "Ah~~ ayamku hilang..papa!ToT" (merengek minta ayam)

D'sutradara : "Aduuuuh..Sasuke kecill..nanti saja ya nak..nanti papa belikan lagi..!Dan hei kalian ber3 kenapa masih berpose seperti itu HAH?" (teriak ke arah 3 pemuda yang masih berakting)

Sai : "Sasuke..seandainya ini benar-benar terjadi..aku sangat bersyukur…!"(smirk ke arah Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Yah..tentu saja aku akan sangat senang jika aku diperbolehkan membunuhmu dengan pedangku ini..khekhekhe!"(nyengir tajam)

Naruto : "Hadoooch..kalian ini kenapa sih..! Sumpek..tau! jangan dekat-dekat..! Asisten air . aku minta AIRRRR..~~" (Naruto keluar dari pertarungan nyengir antara Sai dan Sasuke)

_{Fact of d'sutradara : haha..Sasuke kecil adalah anak dari D'sutradara loh~! Ya..ampun imut-imut sekali gag cocok jadi anak sutradara bejat itu..!. Selain itu, Sasuke kecil suka sama ayam dan sering bermain dengan Konohamaru saat mereka break syuting.}_

_{fun Fact : Lagi-lagi Sai dan Sasuke..setelah adegan itu terselesaikan mereka berdua jadi sangat sensitive untuk mengambil adegan satu scene lagi. Kenapa? Karena mereka berdua selalu terlibat permasalahan pribadi yang tidak jelas. Seperti pertarungan nyengir mereka tadi ^^}_

ooOoo

Setting : Adegan dimana Orochimaru mencegah Sasuke untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengalirkan kekuatan barunya untuk melibas habis teman-temannya dalam sekali sabetan. Sasuke sangat mantap kali ini namun, Srak..! sesosok manusia muncul disebelahnya mencegah Sasuke untuk melakukan perbuatannya.

Rambut hitam panjang yang tak kenal takut, Wajah putih pucat seperti porselen yang kaku menandai bahwa dialah bossnya, si ular itu takkan terlupakan oleh siapapun termasuk Naruto.

"Orochimaru.." ujar Naruto

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan teknik itu , Sasuke..!" suaranya yang parau benar-benar membuat semuanya menjadi kelam dan tegang.

"Lepaskan aku..!" balas Sasuke.

Seseorang tiba-tina muncul.

"Kau bahkan menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak sopan terhadap..Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke!" tenang Kabuto.

Orochimaru : "Ah~~capek ah! Pegang tangannya terus..!"(melepas pegangannya)

D'sutradara : "Cut..apanya yang capek hah? Kau baru sekali ini muncul..dialogmu hanya beberapa kata dan kau bilang capeeek?Mau ku pecat hah?"(frustasi tingkat tinggi)

Kabuto : "D'sutradara (muka serius) kau juga..kau tak pernah berkata sopan terhadap Tuan Orochimaru..!"(berpose ingin bertarung)

D'sutradara : "Astaga..kenapa tuhan begitu memberi cobaan yang melampaui batas..!T.T Kenapa kau kirimkan aku orang-orang yang tidak WARAssSSS..!" (sujud-sujud, nyembah-nyembah)

_{Fact of Orochimaru : walau kemunculannya sedikit tapi kita dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa si ular ini ternyata pemalas, gampang capek dan manja! Dia mempunyai seorang asistan yaitu Kabuto yang berkepribadian terbalik}_

_{Fact of Kabuto : Kabuto ini adalah asistan yang selalu terpengaruh oleh karakter yang Ia mainkan seperti saat ini. Dia seolah-olah memiliki dunia sendiri alias dunia khayal seperti di anime Naruto. Dia memiliki majikan seperti Orochimaru yang benar-benar ia hormati seperti perannya. Bahkan dirumah dia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah ninja medis yang paling hebat lhoo sampai-sampai rumahnya dibuat seperti ruang bawah tanah.}_

. Sekian untuk saat_ ini_..!

. hadeeeh..si Oro ma Kabuto Cuma dikit banget..! T.T

. Saya pusing dibuatnya..! lainkali saya akan menyorot yang lebih tajam lagi mengenai mereka dan yang lain2..!

TBC….


	7. Summer Week

Disclaimer : Masashi K

Ba..Bi..Bu : T.T (depresi)

. Hyuneko dengan ini menyatakan akan mengakhiri part Behind De Scene…tpi tentu saja tidak berakhir yg benar2 berakhir! Mungkin part nie sampai 2 part lagi Hyuneko akan tetap memasang kamera pengintai untuk mengulas semuanya. Hyu juga menegaskan bahwa Hyu tidak menerima request yang berhubungan dengan BDS..T.T srooot~~huhu Hyu benar-benar udah usaha untuk mewujudkan request kalian mua ..sebenarnya sih masih pengen tapi dengan part yang Hyu rasa cukup untuk memuaskan kalian..Hyu rasa memang sudah waktunya ~~

. Akasuna : Makasih..ea..dah ngomen..!  
. Aeroboy : trims bget..gw mhon maap ea buat reqx kgak bsa gw mnclin cos nie part..dah kgak ad Behind De Scenex alias mau abis..! T.T sroooot..~~  
. Fun : T.T lu reviewer yg pling gw skak..! trims ea..! gw sneng lu bsa ngakak!  
. Mafico : trims ea..ho'oh sya update sebisa saya..haha sy sdang sbuk untuk minggu ini!  
. Tobito : Trims tobi..aduh maaf gw dah kgak trima req buat BDS..tpi ntar gw usahain untuk Deidara bkal mncul..gomen!  
. Nina : Trimz nin..maap yamato dah punya istri tpi 2 knyataannya kamu bsa cari laki-laki laen..wkwkwk  
. Shinji : Trims..^^ adegan kissing? Hehe..ada adegan kissing sih di part nie tpi bukan SasuNaru maap ya..!  
. Sakura : ho'oh najiss abis tau gag..idiiih..! trims buat komennya!eh tpi dy mesih ngece lagi lo..giloooo~~  
. Vic : depresi gw gilaaa~~ untuk minggu nie..shinee bkal combek,kuota abis,part nie telat, wktu kgak ad and prsiapan kuliah..masyaallloooh..trims buat pemberian semangatnya!  
. Kiro : trims..di part nie akan ada Shikamaru kok..sma Temari..!tenang ya..!  
. Osoi : makasih Osoi..!T.T jgan ngomong soal update-update cepetlah..gw ada maslah sma yg nmanya update..!  
.Narutami : trims ea..^^ gimana kalo mua artisnya di cat warna orange agar tampak seperti Naruto..jadi banyak kan..hehe  
. Akasuna no NiraDei : trims..adu jgan cepet2 ntar gw kesandung..sabar-sabar..!  
. Zephyr : trims sebelumnya..Lightning speednya saya sita..!hehe  
. Tamachan : Trims ea..ho'oh maka dari itu Tama..sya rasa ckup untuk BDS tak usah banyak2 n tak usah dikit2…sy menginginkan kata cukup!  
. **Author yang anti kelebaiyan : whatever~~ gw skses bikin lu penasaran ma nie FF..gag suka ngapain masih ngomen Paboya~~Baka..Baka!  
**. Misyel : makasih..misyel..sya update kok tnang saja..!  
. Namikaze : Trimz..trimz..!^^ sya akan berusaha! 

. To all : Hyu mohon muaaap segede galaksi kalo misalnya part nie tidak bisa membuat ketawa lagi atau tidak bagus..Hyu udah usaha sekenceng-kencengnya nyorotin kamera tengah malem hanya untuk kalian! Hyu sedih untuk part nie jika kalian tidak bisa tertawa dan tersenyum tulus..!Jangan di Flame ya..kalo kritik yang membangun ato saran-saran hyu akan menerima karena ini adalah apa adanya hyu..! Hyu takut ngeklik tombol Publish hiyaaa~~ ke klik juga akhirnya!

Naruto  
Summer week  
Part 7

Naruto menatap apa yang tak seharusnya ditatap sekerang, sebuah gerbang jeruji emas dengan pahatan meliuk-liuk dikanan kirinya serta segel yang tak akan lepas sampai kapanpun membuat Naruto harus berfikir 2 kali mengapa ia harus datang kemari atau dia bahkan tak sengaja datang. Naruto hanya diam tampak menyesal atau tampak tertolong dengan kedatangannya, sampai sebuah suara mengerikan menyambutnya.

"Ini kesempatan kita, Naruto..!" suara monster itu menggema di sekeliling Naruto "Kita tunjukkan padanya seperti apa jadinya jika kita berdua menggabungkan kekuatan kita"

"…" Naruto hanya bergeming tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bahkan saat monster itu mulai menampakkan diri dihadapan Naruto.

Dimulai dari gelembung-gelembung kecil berwarna orange yang kemudian pada detik pertama, gelembung itu menggandakan dirinya menjadi banyak dan semakin banyak hingga terciptalah sesosok monster bergigi runcing dan mata yang tajam, dengan tubuh yang besar dan kuat menampakkan bahwa dialah yang terhebat dan dialah yang teramat berkuasa, Rubah berekor Sembilan.

"What's wrong, Naruto..?"

D'sutradara : "Cut..Cut..Cut~~ ckck kenapa pake rubah?^^" (senyum-senyum bahagia)

Para crew : "Siaga 5..! D'sutradara mulai senyum bahagia..!"(bisik-bisik lewat walky-talky )

Rubah : "Supaya nanti tidak usah ditranslet lagi bagi penggemar anime ini di Inggris..!" (suaranya menggema)

D'sutradara : "Ayo~~ Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji..keluar nak dari barongsai itu..!"(lembutnya)

Naruto : "D'sutradara? Apa kepala anda terbentur batu nisan?" (shock melihat D'sutradara gembira hari ini)

(Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji buru-buru keluar dari kostum Rubah yang teramat besar itu)

_{Fact of Kyuubi:_ _Lagi-lagi si professor sasori yang membuat kostum Rubah itu menjadi perfect. Sasori membuat 2 model Kyuubi. Model pertama hanya untuk pose duduk si Rubah yang didesain hanya untuk 3 orang didalamnya dan yang terakhir untuk pose berdiri ato fighting mode yang dapat diisi 6 orang sekaligus. Sasori memang huebat..! bahkan dia rela meninggalkan tawaran job untuk membuat kostum di Anime lain hanya untuk berkonsentrasi membuat rubah berekor sembilan}_

D'sutradara : "fufufu..musim panas..!" (berceloteh ria)

Shikamaru : "Buah~~panasnya didalam..! Aku minta air soda..!"(bermalas-malasan)

Kiba n Neji : "Aku juga..!"

D'sutradara : "Yep! Setelah kalian minum soda mari kita lanjutkan syutingnya..!^^"

(5 menit kemudian si pambawa soda datang, Temari)

Shikamaru : "Wah anak baik..kau mau membawakan soda untuk tunanganmu tersayang ini ya..!^^" (nada menggoda)

Temari : "Hentikan itu..Rambut nanas..! hanya karena aku akhir-akhir ini tidak ada syuting dan hanya karena kita dijodohkan bukan berarti aku bisa kau suruh-suruh dan aku mau denganmu..!"(berbisik kesal kearah Shikamaru)

Shikamaru : " Kau sendiri yang menawarkan akan selalu menemaniku dan Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, gadis menyusahkan==" (meneguk sodanya banyak-banyak)

Temari : "Ingat kita sedang bersandiwara mengenai ini ,agar orangtua kita happy ending dengan perusahaannya serta agar karir kita tidak hancur jika tersiar kabar bahwa hubungan kita karena dijodohkan.., Pemalas! Oh ya satu lagi..kau hanya jadi pemeran dibalik kostum tak terlihat oleh fans-fansmu! Jika aku jadi kau aku merasa terhina..!" (sinis+sadis)

Kiba : "Wah Temari kau selalu menemani Shikamaru setiap saat! Kalian baru saja tunangankan?"(Tanya kiba mendadak. Itu membuat Shikamaru dan Temari berakting mesra-mesraan)

Neji : "Selamat ya..!"

Temari : "Ya..kami sepasang tunangan yang saling jatuh CINTA(menekankan kata-kata cinta) dan jatuh HATI (menoleh ke arah Shikamaru) pada pandangan PERTAMA..(nyengir lebar ke arah Shikamaru)!^^"

(Pernyataan itu membuat Kiba dan Neji sedikit aneh)

Shikamaru : "Kau tidak percaya, Kiba? Neji? Akan kami buktikan..!"

Kiba : "Bu..bukan begitu..!=="

Shikamaru : "Kiss me beib?" (nyengir nakal ke arah Temari)

Temari : "Ap..apa?" (mati gaya)

Shikamaru : "Cepat lakukan para penonton sudah menunggu..^^!" (masih tersenyum)

(Temari mendekat ke wajah Shikamaru, detik berikutnya bibir Temari mendarat ke bibir Shikamaru namun tidak seperti adegan film-film romantic, yang ini benar-benar memaksa.)

Temari : "Mmmmuuuuach..hahaha!" (senyum memaksa)

Shikamaru : "Dia pencium yang hebat bukan..!"(nepuk-nepuk pundak Temari)

Neji n Kiba : "?"(hening) "hahaha..tentu saja kalian pasangan yang hebat..^^!"

D'sutradara : "Ayo kita lanjutkan takenya..~~"(teriaknya mendadak)

Neji n Kiba : "Oke..!" (pergi ke area syuting)

Shikamaru : "Aku datang^^(melangkah) ukh_" (Temari menarik kera Shikamaru dengan keras)

Temari : "Kau akan mendapat masalah, Tuan muda!Nanti di rumah!" (aura membunuh)

_{Fact of shikamaru n Temari : Yo! Kita bertemu Shikamaru dan Temari, cow berotak jenius pemalas ini dijodohkan oleh Temari lawan mainnya di Naruto oleh kedua orang tua mereka karena alasan bisnis. Bahkan mereka sudah mencapai tahap tunangan. Sudah tinggal satu atap lagi! mereka benar-benar berani. Mereka benar-benar tak saling cinta bahkan mereka sangat sering bertengkar di luar studio kadang pula di gudang property agar tidak ketahuan orang yang jadi pertanyaan, mereka tak saling cinta? Tapi kenapa mereka masih bertahan sampai tunangan ya? Fakta yang ini benar-benar belum terkuak o.O}_

ooOoo

Setting : Adegan dimana Sasuke muncul menahan Kyuubi Naruto.

Entah dari mana asalnya Sasuke muncul yang jelas ia sudah berdiri di depan Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan Kyuubi.

"Hmm..jadi ini dia si Uchiha..Kau terlihat sangat kuat!" Kyuubi itu sedikit terhentak dengan adanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari..?" Naruto sontak terkejut.

"Jadi ini sumber kekuatan tersembunyimu..!" Sasuke tersenyum hanya bergeming

Kyuubi : Preeeeettt~~

Sasuke n Naruto : "?" (hening)

Neji : "Huuuwaaaah..! Kiba kau kentut ya?" (geram Neji dari dalam Kyuubi)

Kiba : "Enak saja..sial bau busuk..! oii Shikamaru kau yg kentut kan?"

Shikamaru : "Hei..Hei kenapa kalian mempeributkan kentut sih..ini efek dari minum soda tau..!=="*mianhae~~maaf-maaf buat FCnya Shikamaru..Shikamaru juga manusia biasa..hiiiiy(lari-lari di kejar unta)*

Neji : "Kau dasaaaar..bodoh udara disini pengap, Idiioot~~"(ngedumel dalam Kyuubi)

Naruto : "Apa yang mereka ributkan sih?" (tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi didalam)

Sasuke : "Hei..kaliand! Cut..aku capek bodoh harus mengangkat tangan seperti ini..! Dasar kyuubi bodoh!"

(Neji dan Kiba langsung menyeruak keluar dari dari kostumnya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam)

Kiba : "Aduuuh..mataku sampai pedih..T.T D'sutradara kenapa tidak ada tindakan sih?"

D'sutradara : "Hahaha…^^Gara-gara kentut doank tidak usah diambil pusing lah..! Kemari-kemari para actor-aktorku tersayang ada berita yang harus aku sampaikan..!"(gembira ria)

(Neji,Kiba,Sasuke dan Naruto segera mampir sebentar ke arah D'sutradara diikuti Shikamaru dan Temari di belakangnya)

Temari : "Hump..dasar bom kentut..!"(menahan tawa)

Shikamaru : "Uang belanja anda akan hamba potong 50%, Nyonya !"(sebal)

(Ketika mereka semua berkumpul, ceramah 5 menit dibuka)

D'sutradara : "Ini adalah hari yang indah untuk kalian dan hari yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu..karena hanya kalian actor dan artis yang belum aku beri tahu maka sudah saatnya aku beri tau~~Nanti setelah take ini berakhir kalian semua diundang meeting oleh yang mulia Minato di aula besar studio ini! Ada pertanyaan?"^^

Sreet..(semua angkat tangan)

D'sutradara : "Cukup satu orang yang bertanya ==!"

Neji : "Ada meeting apa sebenarnya? Kenapa harus Minato ?"

D'sutradara : "Pertanyaan yang bagus..tapi sayangnya pertanyaanmu tidak bisa dijawab sekarang..HUahahahahaha..kena deh!"(ngakak)

Neji : "== sepertinya aku harus ambil palu untuk menggetok kepalanya..!"

D'sutradara : "Sudahlah-sudahlah..kalian akan tau nanti.! Ayo kita akhiri take ini dan langsung meluncur ke aula..~~"(berteriak seperti orang mabuk)

ooOoo

2 jam kemudian, Syuting benar-benar selesai dengan sukses. Tak banyak waktu yang mereka buang untuk segera membuang rasa penasaran menuju aula besar studio anime ini.

Semua actor, aktris, dan para crew sudah berkumpul ditempat seluas lapangan basket itu, hanya saja ruangan itu tampak seperti panggung teater ato bioskop dengan panggung dan sebuah altar untuk pidato. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan sedikit cemilan untuk membuang rasa bosan sembari menunggu Minato yang tak kunjung datang.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, ruangan yang tadinya riuh rendah kini berubah menjadi sedikit tegang karena rasa penasaran. Minato segera mengisi tempatnya diatas panggung ditemani dengan D'sutradara dan asistennya.

Minato : "Selamat datang semuanya~~"(Minato menyapa dengan penuh kehangatan)

Sai : "Jangan buang-buang waktu, Bro..!" (berteriak dari kejauhan)

Minato : "Tenang-tenang ^^ aku tidak akan membuang banyak waktu! Aku sungguh senang sekali kalian benar-benar datang dengan sangat komplitnya..haha!"

Minato : "Ehem..(serius) baiklah kita mulai meetingnya..dok..dok(memukulkan palu pengadilan tanda meeting dimulai) NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN UNTUK SEASON INI BERAKHIIIIR LOOOOOOH~~~~" (teriaknya lantang tak lupa senyum mempesonanya)

D'sutradara : "Dan kita akan mengadakan film documenter Summer week of Naruto bersama-sama..!"(berteriak tak kalah lantang)

Sasuke : "UAPAAA? Jadi adegan tadi itu adegan terakhirku? Hah? Cuma segitu saja? Aku belum puas memakai kostum terbukaku ini..!"

Semuanya kecuali Sasuke : "HOREEEEE..~~~akhirnya tidak ada d'sutradara yang menyebalkan lagi..!Lempar dia..!Tuing..glodak..glodak..gdebuk!^o^"

D'sutradara : "Woy..apa-apaan kalian..! Aduch…A..Aku juga senang tidak mengurusi kalian, huh..!"

Sasuke : "Hoy..hoy kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku, HAH?Dan kau D'sutradara pantas kau senang sejak pagi buta..!"(marah-marah)

Minato : "Dok..dok..dok tenang…tenang (memukul palu sidangnya) Acara kita untuk membuat film documenter ini agar kalian dan para fans saling menciptakan hubungan erat yang lebih intim..loohh~~ !"

Guy : "Memangnya apa yang akan di filmkan?"(tiba-tiba muncul Guy*jelaslah orang semua diundang*)

Minato :"PIKNIK BERSAMA ARTIS-ARTIS DI SERIAL NARUTO..~~^o^ "

Shikamaru : "Beuh~~ ternyata masih ada syuting!Sama saja..~~Payah!"(Menggerutu bosan)

D'sutradara : "Kita akan membawa kamera lengkap dan merekam langsung apa-apa saja yang kalian lakukan secara alami..pesta barbeque, permainan yang mengasyikkan bahkan kita akan disuguhi kisah romance yang benar-benar natural..!"

Kakashi : "Sepertinya asyik tuh!"

Minato :"Kita juga tidak mengundang kalian saja loh..kita mengundang 2 artis baru untuk the next season..mari masuuuk!"(memanggil para tamu yang diundang)

2 sosok manusia masuk dengan tatapan yang tajam, menatap sekeliling dan berusaha memahami keadaan. 2 orang pria yang terlihat dingin dengan kostumnya yang diketahui bahwa mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki

Minato : "Perkenalkan..2 orang yang akan membubuhi anime kita nantinya..Pain dan Obito..!"

Pain : "Salam kenal..!"(datar)

Obito : "Salam kenal~~"(ceria)

Semua : "Selamat bergabung~~~~"

Minato : "Baiklah..baiklah~~ kalian berdua silahkan duduk..!Oh..ya..tak lupa..! 1 minggu setelah acara documenter ini kalian semua akan disibukkan dengan acara meet n greet dan juga acara inti dari semua inti adalah Japan Movie Award..red carpet tentunya~~"

Semua : "Asyiiikkkkk..~~~"

D'sutradara : "Intinya kalian akan diberi kesempatan untuk berlibur selama 1 minggu lebih untuk menikmati indahnya kebersamaan..!"

Sakura : "Lalu bagaimana persiapan kita untuk film documenter ini?"

Minato : "Pertanyaan bagus..sakura..! Seperti acara piknik pada umumnya..(smirk) Kita tidak perlu berakting..seperti biasa saja. Be your self..yo! Aku memerlukan Tim khusus untuk mengambil gambar.."

Yamato : "Perasaanku tidak enak..=="

1 jam kemudian meeting berakhir dengan keputusan yang tidak bisa ditolak atau ditentang atau diubah. Semua seakan-akan sudah dipatenkan oleh si Minato.

ooOoo

_{Fun Fact : Intinya mereka akan berencana membuat film documenter dengan acara piknik. Mereka selama ini benar-benar belum menyadari adanya kamera tersembunyi dan malahan mereka ingin membuat film documenter dengan latar belakang keaslian mereka?(bingung mode on)}_

TBC..  
. Bagaimana acara Piknik mereka..saya akan memasang terus kamera saya..walaupun mereka punya kamera sendiri..kan sayang cuma ditayangin di Jepang doank..!

. Ada yang mau request piknik seperti apa? Atau siapa saja yang ingin ditampilkan?^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi K oppa~~

Ba..Bi..Bu :

Sakura : ho'oh tapi ntar ada part red carpet kok..~~  
Nina : makasih nin..namamu mirip ma nama temenku jadi kalo ngomenin komenmu berasa akrab! Iya..saya khilaf tu..sebenernya 2 Tobi bukan Obito..gw ganti kok!  
Namikaze : Trims..request anda saya terima..tentu saja ada Gaasaku!  
Yuki : Yo! Trims..!^^  
Fun : Hu'um trims dah ngasih semangat!  
Tobito : hehe..ada kesalahan jeng! Map kagak ada Obito disini! Tpi trims dah mau bca!  
Kaminari : Trims ea..saya secepatnya update..makasih untuk semangatnya  
Mafico : trim ea^^ senangnya di fave T.T*terharu*  
**Anti author lebay** : Heh, norak! Kalo ga suka ma genre humor ngapain lu kesitu bodoh! Bashing lu 2 gag ngaruh tauk di genre humor..! ngaca dong..lu jugag lebay tauk..!bhasa suroboyoan ae cak luwe nyelekit bhasamu bahasa KEAT gag ngaruh nang aku..jasiiic lambemu, raimu kabeh koyok asu! Kakean cangkem! FFku terus berjalan masio lambemu nyocot teruuuus! Karepku lo ff yo ffq dewe aku gag butuh raimu gag butuh saranmu nang kene..! Penting'a ngurusi!  
Aeroboy : trims Aero! Saya akan berusaha!  
Zephyr : namamu susah diketik…wkwk trims ea..saya akan berusaha!^^hwaiting~~  
Vic : Trims..sasuke pasti adalah tpi nie dibagi sama artis yang lain!  
Osoi : Ya..Ya! nikmati saja detik-detik terakhirnya!

To all kecuali anti author lebay : Terima kasih banyak anda masih mendukung saya dan memberi semangat untuk menyelesaikan acara ini*halah acara* tampaknya untuk part nie cukup untuk menghibur anda..!walau rada' ea..maksa == Hyu benar-benar mulai habis akal*rollseyes* Karena Part ini akan menuju keakhiraaaaaan..~~~! 

**Note : maaf sebelumnya hyu khilaf ada sedikit perbaikan artis barunya bukan Pain dan Obito melainkan Pain dan Tobi..maaf Hyu juga manusia biasa!.**

Naruto  
Behind de scene  
Summer Week  
Part 2

Kakashi : "Oke..siap semuanya kamera..action~~" (memegang kamera )

Itachi : "Apanya..yang kamera action? Kitakan Hostnya..!benarkan D'sutradara..?"(menoleh ke arah D'sutradara yang asyik berjemur)

D'sutradara : "He'eh..sekarang terserah kalian mau bikin documenter yang seperti apa..ini cukup mudah kok..tinggal sorot-sorot kamera saja..! Selamat berjuang~~"(melanjutkan acara mari berjemurnya)

Yamato : "Jadi bagaimana ini?==kamera yang diberikan cuma satu" (tanyanya bingung)

Sasori : "Tenang saja..tenang saja..ada Sasori disini..kemari-kemari semuanya..!"

(Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato dan Sasori mendekat, sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu..wass..wess..woss)

ooOoo

Musim panas tiba,cuaca cerah,angin sepoi-sepoi, betul-betul mendukung untuk acara Piknik Bersama Naruto and d'Geng. Taman seluas aula sekolah dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang rimbun, dialasi rumput-rumput liar yang menggelitik serta sungai kecil untuk memancing adalah tempat yang disewa oleh Minato. Minato menyewa tempat yang seharusnya tidak disewakan hanya untuk pembuatan film documenter yang jarang Ia lakukan. Konon, film ini akan di jual dengan edisi terbatas hanya di Jepang dengan waktu durasi 1 jam.

Film ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak lebih sebagai refreshing untuk para artis yang melakukan pekerjaan keras sehari-hari untuk menuntaskan Anime Naruto.

Film ini asli film rekaman langsung tanpa proses editing atau pemotongan yang dilakukan oleh sutradara amatir Tim Sasori yang terdiri dari Sasori, Kakashi, Yamato dan Itachi. Seperti apa filmnya kita langsung menuju tim Sasori.^^

ooOoo

"Hallo..selamat pagi semuanya..!^^ Kakashi disini. Aku akan menjadi Host khusus untuk anda dalam acara Piknik bersama Naruto and d'Geng lo! Kami disini akan menyorot langsung kegembiraan apa saja yang kami lakukan setelah proses syuting Naruto untuk season ini(?) berakhir dan juga tidak lupa kami akan melakukan interview secara langsung tentang kesan-kesan apa saja setelah mereka bermain dalam Naruto ! Tidak hanya aku saja yang menjadi host tetapi akan ada Sasori, Yamato dan Itachi yang akan menemani..so,don't miss it..!"

Itachi : "Bagus Kakashi..!"(mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Kakashi)

(Kakashi menghilang dari kamera)

Kakashi : "Bodoh..suaramu terekam..ingat ini tidak ada pemotongan gambar..!"(bisik-bisik)

Itachi : "Aih lupa~~dan kau kenapa ada disini..siapa yang jadi hostnya? Oh kalau soal pengeditan gambar..artis yang lainkan tidak tau..bagaimana kalo pengeditan itu berlaku untuk para host?"(berfikiran licik)

Kakashi : "Ya..ya bagus..bagus! Agar kita tampak keren..agar kita tampak profesional..! dan kau segera ambil posisi.."(perintah Kakashi)

Itachi : "Tentu..tentu pasti heboh kalo tau.. mereka aslinya seperti apa…!"(manggut-manggut)*bukannya para fans udah tau tentang kamera tersembunyi milikku ya =.=*

"Hup..haha maaf ya semuanya^^ (kembali di hadapan kamera) untuk acara pembukaan kita akan langsung berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta…Baiklah kita tersambung dengan cek..cek Romeo..Romeo kau disana?(memutar-mutar walky talkynya )"

Itachi : "Drrt,,drrt,,tentu saja Juliet..! Aku sudah stand by!"

Kakashi : "Kenapa kau memanggilku, Juliet? Dan kau ada dimana?"==

Itachi : "haha..aku ada dipinggir sungai dekat semak-semak..kau panggil aku Romeokan?"

Kakashi : "Hash..cut..cut bagian ini kita potong saja! Oke kita mulai lagi..!"

"Romeo..Romeo kau ada disana? Kau sudah melihat para pasangan seperti Gaara dan Sakura misalnya..kau bisa mendapat interview secara langsung..?"

Itachi : "Tentu saja Lady Juliet~~..aku akan segera mewawancarai secara eksklusif..!"

"=.= Lady Juliet? Oke,,baiklah..baiklah..para pemirsa di seluruh Jepang kita akan tersambung langsung dengan si Romeo alias Itachi..pip~~"(mematikan kamera dan langsung memberikannya ke Itachi)

ooOoo

"Pip..kini anda tersambung bersama Itachi si Romeo..ayo..ayo kita wawancara secara VVVIIIIPPP..bersama Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang asyik memancing..Moshi-moshi Gaara..?"(sapanya penuh canda)

Gaara : "Nanti malam aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan Ayahku..!" (gag sadar lagi ada Itachi)

Sakura : "Bukankah aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya^^ Produser itukan?"

Gaara : "Oh..ya tentu saja!(gugup) disini hanya ada kita berdua Sakura(sedikit canggung) konon, jika ada sepasang kekasih ditempat yang sepi, yang ketiga pasti.._"

Itachi : "Hayooo~~ Gaara jangan grepe-grepe disembarang tempat..!"(berjongkok ditengah-tengah Gaara dan Sakura)

Gaara : "== se..setan Sakura..Sedang apa kau disini..dasar penyakit! siapa juga yang grepe-grepe..Buodoh!"

Itachi : "Hehe..filmya sudah dimulai lo~"(sibuk ngezoom muka Gaara dan Sakura yang blushing )

Gaara :"Kameranya sudah on ya?"(datar)

Itachi : "Tentu saja^^.."

Gaara : "Oh..oh hai..moshi-moshi..! ohayou..!"

Itachi : "Tampaknya kau begitu riang hari ini..dan tentu saja karena ada Sakura!^^ Sakura..Sakura ayo liad kemari tak perlu malu-malu berikan senyummu..!"

Sakura : "Hallo..^/^"

Itachi : "Wah pasangan serasi ni..Gaara, kau sedang apa?"

Gaara : "Memancing"

Itachi : "Ah..bosan mendengar jawaban yang singkat..aku beralih ke Sakura ah..hai Sakura mau main ular tangga tidak?^^ haha be..bercanda(Gaara siap-siap membanting kamera) Bagaimana kesan-kesanmu setelah menyelesaikan Naruto season ini?"

Sakura :"^^ aku benar-benar senang..! Aku melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan..! Benarkan, Gaara?"

Gaara : "Te..tentu saja..!"(blushing)

Itachi : "Adegan apa yang paling kau sukai?"

Sakura :"Adegan saat aku harus melawan Sasori..itu betul-betul menantang, banyak kejadian yang lucu..!^^"

Itachi : "Bagaimana denganmu Gaara?"

Gaara : "Anime ini sangat mengandung makna yang luar biasa dalam urusan persahabatan dan aku paling suka ketika aku harus menggantikan SASUKE..hoi Sasuke kau disitukan dibalik semak-semak aku tau itu..!"(berteriak kearah semak-semak)

Sasuke : "Oii..apa maksudmu menggantikan Sasuke, hah? Aku sedang sibuk menelphon, bodoh..!"(kaget karena ketahuan)

Itachi : "Wah ternyata ada Sasuke juga..Sasuke bisa kau berikan senyummu..untuk para fans?~~"(menyorot Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Love you beb..~~"(berpose menawan sedikit hip hop) Hei Gaara kau berhutang padaku pulsa 5000 kau ingat itukan..!

"Baiklah sekian dulu..keadaan mulai kacau! Sekarang kita beralih ke seberang di bawah pepohonan akan terhubung oleh Host lainnya,Yamato. Drrt..drrrt(menyalakan wirelessnya ) Belalang kayu..belalang kayu kau dengar..! bagaimana situasi para pengrajut disana?"

Yamato : "Cek..cek Belalang kayu disini..yup aku siap dengan gambarku!"

"Oke..langsung saja kita menuju ke belalang kayu^^"

Yamato : "Mana-mana cepat berikan kameranya!"*gag ada kamera lain ya?==*

ooOoo

"Hai..belalang kayu disini..aku sudah bergabung dalam piknik yang menyenangkan bersama Guy si ahli rajut merajut! Hai Guy ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan..?"

Guy : "Osh..! Aku bersama murid-muridku Kiba,Tenten,Neji , Deidara dan Lee..kami dalam pelajaran merajut~~"

Lee : "Haaay.."(mangumbar senyum kinclongnya)

Yamato : "Jadi kalian saat break syuting selama ini merajut ea?"

Guy : "Tentu saja..! Merajut merupakan seni yang indah dan juga untuk menyehatkan jari-jari kita..~~benarkan Deidara?"

Deidara : "Yo'I..kami bisa memadukannya dengan clay buatanku sebagai aksesoris menawan..! Kau mau aksesoris yang bagaimana bunga sakura, Donald bebek, mickey mouse..semua bisa aku kerjakan dalam 1 menit..!Aku sekarang belajar membuat clay untuk wajahku sendiri"(mengaduk-ngaduk clay ditangannya )

Yamato : "Wah..wah huebat..! Neji kau tampak serius..tunjukkan senyumnya dong~~!"

Neji : "Waktu adalah uang..aku harus mengerjakan ini lebih bagus agar bisa laku keras dipasaran..!"

Yamato : "Pikiranmu uang mulu ya tampaknya..! kau merajut apa?"

Neji : "Uang dolar dan Euro..!"(serius)

Yamato : "haha=.=..sekarang beralih ke Lee..hai Lee kau merajut apa?ta..tampak seperti benang kusut"

Lee : "Ini bukan benang kusut..ini adalah abstrak..abstrak..!"(getol)

Yamato : "y..ya..ya..abstrak..!=.="

Yamato : "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau mengajari mereka acara nenek-nenek ini?"

Guy : "Sejak mereka sadar bahwa sehelai benang adalah hal yang paling berharga untuk kehidupan, sejak mereka sadar bahwa_"

Yamato : "Stop..ocehanmu terlalu banyak memakan durasi..aku beralih ke sebelah dulu…"

"Setelah ocehan Guy yang tak patut didengar..aku melihat ada sepasang artis baru yang akan mengisi kehidupan di anime Naruto selanjutanya..ada Pain dan Tobi yang sedang bermain catur..ayo kita kunjungi!"

Yamato : "Hai..sebelumnya selamat bergabung..aku Yamato,,salam kenal!^^"

Pain : "Ya..salam kenal terima kasih!"

Tobi : "Salam kenal juga!"

Yamato : "Sedikit wawancara ya..kenapa kalian tampak menyendiri disini..disebelah sana ada pesta BBQ kalian tidak ikut bergabung?"(menunjuk kearah Sai, Ino dan Itachi yang masak-masak)

Tobi : "Kami tidak terlalu suka keramaian dan lagi pula Pain_skak mat..Horeeey aku menang..YESSSSS.. !"(berteriak keras-keras)

Yamato : "hn?"

Pain : "Ka..kau ngiiik..ngiiik cu..curang..ngiik..ngiiik~~.."

Tobi : "Hah? Hah? Aku terlalu keras berteriak ya? Aduh dimana obat mu..dimana?"(mengaduk-aduk saku sebelah kanan Pain) ketemu..~~!

Pain : "ngiiik..ngiiik ce cepat…!"

Yamato : "Pe..penyakit ap..apa itu?=.="(malah di zoom)

Tobi : "Hirup yang dalam yap..yap seperti itu..(memberi alat bantuan pernapasan) Dia asma..setiap ada kegaduhan atau hal-hal yang membuatnya shock asmanya pasti kambuh..!^^"

Yamato : "== kau tau saat kau memutuskan untuk ikut dalam anime ini , pihak anime tidak menyediakan asuransi jiwa?"

Tobi : "Tentu saja tau..!"(joget-joget)

Yamato : "Dan kau tau peran Pain seperti apa?=="

Tobi : "Tentu saja^^ akukan teman baiknya! Perannyakan sebagai anggota akatsuki yang kejam,jahanam penuh kemaksiatan, mesin penghancur..yang suka perkelahian meledak-ledak itukan..~~"

Yamato :"Tidak ada maksiat disini..=.= Lalu kenapa BUODOOH kau membawa orang penyakitan seperti ini hah? Itu sangat berresiko..!"(ngezoom dirinya sendiri kemudian beralih pada Tobi)

Tobi : "Tenang saja dia..baik_loh Pain kau pingsan?(menengok ke arah Pain) hehehe..^^(menengok ke arah Yamato)"

"Baiklah..kejadian ini tidak seharusnya direkam masih banyak kejadian yang menarik..kita langsung saja beralih ke Sasori yang siap dengan beritanya..Brad pitt kau dengar aku Brad pitt..(telphone)"

Sasori : "Brad pitt disini..! Aku sudah menemukan sasaran berikutnya ada Sasuke dan Sasuke kecil aduuh lucunya..!~~"

"Siip..selamat bertugas Piip..!"

ooOoo

"Mari..mari semua penduduk di Jepang kita lihat keakraban keluarga Uchiha disini..! Aku Brad Pitt menyiarkan secara langsung..Disini ada 2 bocah yang benar-benar tampak pinang dibelah chidori looh~~yang satu sibuk dengan Hpnya yang satu sibuk dengan ayamnya~~"

Sasori : "Sasuke kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke : "Sayang~~nanti malam kujemput ya..?katanya kau akan memperkenalkan aku dengan Ayahmu?Sungguh? Kau terlihat cantik pastinya…~~"(senyum-senyum sambil memandang langit)

Sasori : "(kriik..kriiik)"

Sasori : "Sasuke keciiil..imut sekali saat memegang ayam, mau main sama kakak?"

Sasuke kecil : "Tidak mau"(datar kepada Sasori tapi manis-manis kepada ayamnya)

Sasori : Berani sekali mereka..!(sign) "Sasuke kecil..bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pria ini?=="(menunjuk Sasuke)

Sasuke kecil : "hn? Dia tidak tau cara merayu! Playboy cap babi"

Sasuke : "huks..(sedikit merespon tapi langsung melanjutkan telponnya) Aku sayang kook~~cintaku sebesar bola_"

Sasuke kecil : "Bekel"

Sasuke : "Woooy..Jangan ikut campur..dasar bocah..!"

Sasori : "sepertinya asyik nih!(senyum jahil) Sabar Sasuke diakan hanya anak kecil..lalu..lalu kecil, bagaimana hayo cara merayu..?"

Sasuke kecil : "Sini berikan Hpnya..sraak..pegang ayamku sebentar!"(mengambil langsung dari genggaman Sasuke dan menyerahkan ayamnya)

Sasuke : "Gyaa..jangan macam-macam kau bocah!A-a-ayam..hiiiy dasaar! Aku tidak_"

Sasuke kecil : "Tutup mulutmu!"

Sasuke : "Akh..(membatu)"

(Sasuke kecil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit agar tampak macho)

Sasuke kecil : "Amore~~ maukah kau sekarang datang ke apartemenku! Disini sangat panas, beib..bisa kau nyalakan ACnya..aku lelah penuh keringat..kau bisa piip..kemudian kita piiip bersama..! Kau akan merasa Piiip…! "(bicara dengan santai)

Sasuke : "Gyaaaaaaa~~matikan itu matikan itu dasaar buoodoh! Atau kau bunuh Ayam konyol mu iniiii..!"(berteriak histeris)

Sasori :"Wah..wah..kecil? Kau diajari siapa, nak? Bahkan kau bisa mengalahkan orang ini..!"

Sasuke kecil : "Papah"(innocent)

Sasuke : "Sasori kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak ya..!(memarahi Sasori) Sini berikan Hpnya..!(teriak ke Sasuke kecil)"

Sasuke kecil : "Tidak mau! DA-SAR BUOOOODOOOOH~~"

Sasuke : "A-Apaaaaa? Kemari kau..!"

(glodak..glodak..jbraak KYaaaa HP ku..TIdaaaak! brak..petok-petok! )

"Hahaha ^^ aku Sasori harus pergi…! Sekarang kalian akan tersambung dengan Kakashi. Otak udang..otak udang kau ada disana teman?"

Kakashi : "Aku mendengar dengan jelas, Upik abu!=.="(muncul disebelah Sasori)

Sasori :"Hayo~~hayo kau jadi stalker ya..?^^"

Kakashi : "Aku akan meliput kegiatan Itachi dkk!"(menyahut kamera Sasori)

Sasori : "oh..bagus-bagus..~~ ! selamat bekerja!"

ooOoo

"Kamera on..kembali bersama Kakashi si O-otak udang =.=! Kali ini aku sudah berada di tempat ternyaman untuk pesta BBQ bersama Itachi si ahli masak, Sai dan Ino..selamat pagi? Apa kalian senang hari ini?"

Semua : "Pagiii~~ senang tentunya~~"(bersemangat)

Kakashi : "Wah..kalian akan membuat masakan untuk kami semua ya?"

Sai : "Tidak ini untuk kami sendiri"(menata piring-piring dimeja)

Kakashi : "=.= jahatnya.."

Ino : "Tentu saja kami akan memasak untuk semuanya..jangan khawatir! ^^"

Kakashi : "Sesi wawancara sebentar ya..! untuk Sai, Bagaimana perasaanmu saat bergabung pada anime ini?"

Sai : "Biasa saja"

Kakashi :"La..lalu adegan mana yang kau suka?"

Sai : "Adegan dimana hanya ada aku, tidak ada Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke!"

Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke : "Kami mendengar mu SAiii..!"(dari kejauhan)

Sai : "Baguslah kalau kalian dengar"(membuang muka)

Kakashi : "haha begitu ya..sekarang bagaimana denganmu Ino?"

Ino :"Pengalaman yang sangat menarik..aku suka adegan dimana Itachi harus melawan Sasuke kecil..!"

Itachi : "Apa aku terlihat keren?"

Ino : "Bukan kau Itachi, tapi anak ini..come to mama (meluk Sasuke kecil) aduuuh imutnya~~ini kakak kasih permen! "(Sasuke kecil smirk ke arah Itachi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya)

Itachi : "Geeess…Dari mana datangnya anak ini..?"

Kakashi : "Anak iblis ya?^^"

Itachi : "Jadi Kakashi, kita sudah dapat gambar apa saja?"(sambil membakar daging)

Kakashi : "Banyak..ada Gaara dan Sakura..ada gambar darimu, yamato dan kira sudah cukup..mungkin kurang 2 gambar lagi..! Naruto belum ada bersama Shikamaru..?"

Itachi : "Bagaimana dengan Minato dan para bapak-bapak yang sedang asyik berjemur disana? Lihat ada Jiraiya, Kabuto, Orochimaru..! "(menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang yang berjemur di taman?)

Kakashi : "Mereka tidak penting..tidak usah dihiraukan! Sudah cukup pekerjaan kita, akukan juga ingin santai.."(nada malas)

Itachi : "Ya..sudah sekarang giliranku..oh ya Sai?...Sai?"(mencari-cari Sai yang tiba-tiba menghilang)

Itachi : "Dimana dia?"

Ino : "Mmm..di..dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan be..berat ke arah sana..^^!"(menunjuk sesuatu)

Kakashi n Itachi : "SEMAK-SEMAK..!o.o"

Itachi : "Ini gara-gara kau menyebut soal Gaara dan Sakura..Sai jadi kumat untuk mengganggu mereka!"

Kakashi : "Aku baru tau kalau Sakura adalah mantan Sai kemarin, bodoh !Mana ku tau! Ini salah Sakura kenapa dia terlalu cantik ?"

Itachi : "=.= alasan apa itu! Ya sudahlah ini giliranku!"(mengambil kamera dari tangan Kakashi)

Kakashi : "Tidak bisa! Kalau ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, aku ikut..!"

Itachi : "Siapa yang akan merekam mereka, nanti dulu..itu bagian terakhir dalam film ini pasti sangat dramatis!"

Kakashi : "oooooo…"

Itachi : "Apanya yang ooo? cepat closing!"

"Oh yayaya..baiklah semuanya kita akan beralih ke..ke? Itachi yang siap dengan gambar selanjutnya. Rasanya ini seperti tour(garuk-garuk kepalanya) Pangeran Charles..pangeran Charles kau mendengarku..(memutar walky talky)"

Itachi : "YO..! Lady Diana I'm here bersama Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Temari tampak seperti double date, keadaan cukup romantis..dan Naruto mulai menguasai diri^^"

"Sekarang Lady Diana?=.= Itachi, kau tidak bisa memanggilku yang lebih bagus apa? Edward Cullen kek atau Gu Jun Pyo yang terkenal itu..tu!Ya sudahlah..sebaiknya aku langsung kepadamu sajalah.."(pusing)

ooOoo

"Pengeran Charles disini..^^ mari kita interview sebentar pasangan kita hari ini! Di Anime Naruto ternyata banyak juga yang terkena cinlok! (mendekat ke arah kerumunan kecil yang sedang duduk-duduk di rerumputan) Keadaannya sedikit agak vulgar haha..mereka bermain kartu remi yang kalah lepas pakaian sepotong demi sepotong huwaaa..~~"

Itachi : "Naruto, kau sudah kalah berapa kali?Sampai telanjang dada seperti itu!"(memandang dengan geli)

Naruto : "Diam kau! Dan Hinata berhenti menatapku dengan pikiran kotormu itu!"(blushing)

Hinata : "Kalahkan aku Naruto~~(pegang-pegang dada Naruto) Kau membiarkan aku menang agar aku tidak melepas seluruh pakaianku di tempat terbuka inikan~~Kita pergi ketempat yang tertutup yuk Naruto~~!"

Naruto : "Dasar GE-ER..SIT HINATA..SIT..SIIIIT!"(mundur-mundur)

Itachi : "Eh, Hinata bagaimana kalau aku yang mengalahkanmu?"(nada menggoda)

Hinata : "Cih..Tidak mau"(membuang muka)

Naruto : "Ini tempat macam apa sih..!"(menghela nafas panjang)

Itachi : "Wah Temari kau sudah sampai step mana?"(beralih pandang)

Temari : "Apanya, Hah? Sayangnya aku masih utuh!"

Shikamaru : "Dia curang! == dia memakai baju musim dingin berlapis-lapis!"(mendecak sebal)

Itachi : "Wah..itu tidak boleh Temari..ayo lepas semuanya, itu hukuman!"(ngomong asal-asalan)

Temari : "Jdaak(mukul Itachi) "

Itachi : "Yang tampak belum kalah disini Shikamaru dan Hinataaaa? Huwaaah hebat!"(memperbesar wajah Hinata)

"Drrt..Drrt…Pangeran Charles sebaiknya kau kemari..di tempat Gaara ada pertarungan yang seru"(Tiba-tiba Kakashi memanggil)

Itachi : "Apa? Yang benar? Baiklah aku segera kesana!"

(Itachi menghampiri Kakashi dengan cepat. Kakashi sudah mendapat angle yang bagus untuk rekamannya. Saat itu pula Gaara dan Sai sudah pada puncak bertarung yang hebat)

Gaara : "Cih..Kekuatanmu sangat lemah saat kau dihadapkan pada air..!"

Sai : "Justru kau yang lemah..pasir akan hanyut terbawa air!"

Kakashi : "Huwwooo..ini pasti akan heboh diberita infotaiment! "

Gaara : "Pasir dan air akan menjadi lumpur untukmu bodoh..Hiyaaa aku dapaat STRAIGHT….UMPANKU DI SAMBAAAAR…!"(jingkrak-jingkrak)

Kakashi : "Itachi kau harus dapat gambarnya cepat..masuk sungai..masuk sungai! Ikannya tampak besar!"

Itachi : "Baik..byuuur!"(nyelem)

(Gaara tampak bersemangat menarik-narik alat pancingnya, keringat bercucuran. Hingga pada akhirnya…..5 menit kemudian)

Gaara : "Ikan Teri?=.="

Semua kecuali Itachi: "HUWAHAHAHAHA…BAKA..BAKA!"

Gaara : "Ikan teri ini kalau di zoom 360 kali akan tampak besarkan?"(death glare)

Kakashi : "Di zoom? Itachi….?"(cemas)

Itachi : "Buuuaaaah~~~(muncul dari sungai) aku tidak dapat apa2..!"

Kakashi : "Kamera itu kamera anti airkan?"(penasaran)

Itachi : "A-Apa?"

Drrrrt..drrakkk..cheesss….bluuub-bluuuub…bussssss!(mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul dari kamera)

Kakashi : "Sasori dan Minato akan membunuh kita..!=="

Sasori : "Ada yang memanggilkuuu~~~"(datang tepat waktu)

KYAAAAAA…(kabur)

_{Fun Fact : Pada akhirnya film itu tidak jadi ditayangkan karena kesalahan dari Itachi dan Kakashi =.= lalu bagaimana nasib mereka? Tanyakan pada Tuhan! Piknik berakhir..berakhir,,eeeemm..anggap saja bahagia dengan kegiatan mereka yang aneh!}_

TBC…  
. Untung Hyu punya rekamannya fuh~~  
. Untuk part selanjutnya adalah Japan Movie Award... Kyaaa gag sabar ngeliat mereka pake gaun dan tuxedo mewah!  
. Bagaimana perubahan mereka saat berhadapan dengan karpet merah, para fans dan berpuluh-puluh kamera didepan mata? Nantikan tentunya!


	9. Red Carpet

Disclaimer : Masashi K oppa~~

**Naruto "Red Carpet"**

**D'last Behind De Scene**

Wartawan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk acara ini sejak pagi buta. Mengambil angle yang tepat dan cepat untuk berebut gambar yang bagus dari setiap sisi. Gedung pencakar langit didekor untuk acara utama, Karpet merah sudah digelar sedari pagi pula. Semuanya sibuk dan yang paling sibuk adalah security dan para bodyguard ==' Kalian pasti lebih tau apa alasannya?

Para fans yang membeludak, sangat antusias, rela berkorban demi apapun, datang berduyun-duyun ingin menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana para idolanya datang mendekati mereka dan hanya untuk merasakan senyuman beserta tanda tangan. Merekalah yang paling heboh dalam acara ini, membawa segudang peralatan kamera yang melebihi kapasitas, poster, spanduk,kostum, bunga dan bahkan kado-kado yang terbungkus rapi untuk para sekian banyak fans yang memenuhi bagian luar sepanjang karpet, mereka hanya menunggu satu kondisi, yaitu kondisi dimana para actor dan aktris serial Anime Naruto datang dan berkumpul!Mereka menghemat teriakan mereka, mengisi tenaga mereka untuk saat-saat dimana mereka bisa menerobos masuk dan mencuri-curi foto serta menyimpan double roll film hanya untuk memotret mereka.*terharu T.T*

Pukul 10.00 waktu Jepang, Live dari Umeda Sky building, Japan Movie Award dimulai..Teng teng..teng..teng *la kok malah lagu pernikahan?*

ooOoo

Benar-benar riuh rendah, terasa hidup, kehidupan hanya berada di satu titik ketika penantian mereka selama berjam-jam menorehkan suatu harapan ketika sebuah Ford Mustang bernuansa hiphop datang dengan geraman yang menghebohkan tampak mempesona. Sepasang suami istri turun dengan balutan busana yang glamor. Minato tampak menggunakan Tuxedo bermerk impor berwarna hitam begitu juga istrinya,Kushina Uzumaki yang tak jauh dari pelukannya itu memakai gaun yang lebih mirip yukata benar-benar sangat manis.

"MINATO..MINATO..MINATO" teriak para fans Minato.

Securty : "Maaf..nona..nona kalian harus mundur sedikit..!"(sudah mulai sibuk)

Minato mengumbar senyum dan melambaikan tangan, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh para pers dan fans. 1 detik berikutnya jepretan demi jepretan menghampiri pasangan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul begitu saja dari mulut wartawan.

Wartawan : "Tuan Minato..Apakah benar mengenai gossip adanya film documenter setelah Naruto season ini berakhir yang tidak jadi ditayangkan?"

Minato : "Ah..yang benar saja =.= kalo betul ada film documenter pasti akan kami tayangkan..!"(senyum maksa)

Wartawan : "Loh bukannya anda sudah menyewa taman yang begitu menghabiskan banyak uang?"

Kushina : "Ehem..Ayah?"(panggilnya sabar kepada suaminya setelah mendengar kabar miring itu)

Minato : "Hah? Kapan aku menyewa taman itu ya?"(pura-pura tidak tau)

Minato sedikit kelabakan, kenapa? Karena ada Kushina yang selama ini menjadi pengawas system kinerja Minato sebagai produser dan pengontrol keuangan yang sangat ketat dalam Anime Naruto.

Wartawan : "Banyak yang menduga kalau film itu tidak jadi ditayangkan karena kesalahan crew –crew yang kurang bertanggung jawab, apa itu benar?"

Minato : Dasar Kakashi! (batinnya) "wah..wah aku sebagai produser tidak pernah mendengar hal itu?"(sedikit panik)

Wartawan :"== lalu anda ini kerjanya apa?"

Minato : "Ak..aku tentu saja sibuk sampai-sampai hal-hal konyol itu tak pernahku dengar, maaf saja yah!"

Kushina : "Ayah?"(sedikit tak sabar)

Wartawan lain : "Kemudian gossip istri anda yang hamil apakah benar?"

Minato : "Kalian terlalu banyak mengada-ada! 2 anak cukup!"

Wartawan lain : "Lalu bagaimana dengan gossip yang mengabarkan anda sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita?"

Kushina : "ehheem..Ayah?"(sedikit menggeram)

Minato : "Tidak mungkin itu tidak benar! Aku setia dengan istriku kok.~~"

Kushina : "Suamiku tercinta(memeluk erat-erat) sepertinya kita harus pergi..kau terlalu banyak bicara! Dan tentang semua gossip itu? Aku ingin penjelasan..!"(menggeram perlahan)

Minato : "Ahh~~mama~~~!" (digeret ke dalam)

Tak lama Ferrari Enzo silver menarik perhatian, mobil impor itu meluncur dengan halus dan meninggalkan kesan misterius dibelakangnya. Pintu terbuka keatas seorang laki-laki tampan dengan tenangnya turun dari mobil. Melempar kunci mobilnya kepada juru parkir yang dilatih khusus untuk memarkir segala jenis mobil dengan sangat hati-hati. Sai dengan tuxedo 'Missoni' abu-abunya lengkap dengan kacamata yang membuat para wanita meleleh melenggang santai ke arah seberang untuk menjemput seseorang.

Dia membawa pasangan, pasangan yang membuat semua fans Ino berubah drastis dengan mini dress modern berwarna abu-abu putih selaras dengan Sai, tata rias yang tak terlalu mencolok sangat cocok dengan rambut barunya yang dipony ditengah, imut sekali.

Sai tak segan-segan menggandenganya*author pingsan*. Wartawan sibuk dengan kamera, para fans berteriak-teriak histeris minta tandatangan.

Fans : "Sai-sama minta tanda tangan..Kyaa~~dia menoleh kemari!"(blushing)

Sai : "Dengan senang hati.."(menghampiri fans tersebut dan menorehkan tanda tangan)

Wartawan : "Apa kalian berdua menjalin hubungan?"(tanyanya antusias)

Ino : "Ka..kami.._"

Sai : "Tentu saja..Ya!"(mantab)

Ino : "(membeku)Akh..!"

Fans kecil : "Ka..kakak i..ini!"(tiba-tiba menyodorkan bingkisan kado kepada Sai)

Sai :"Terima kasih..manis!^^"(senyum bak dewa)

Wartawan lain: "Sejak kapan anda berdua mulai menjalin hubungan?"

Sai : "Sejak aku bergabung di Anime !"(jaim)

Wartawan lain: "Apa anda melakukan ini hanya untuk membalas Sakura? Bukankah Sakura dulu mantan pacar anda?"

Sai :"Aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu..Ino adalah wanita yang terbaik bagiku untuk saat ini!"(ngegombal)*Banyak yang berubah dari sifat asli mereka yah?heran!*

Wartawan lain: "Ini akan menjadi berita hangat..tolong mendekat ya?"(mengambil ancang-ancang memotret)

Ino : "Bagus..sekarang kau membuat sensasi Sai..!"(menggerutu)

Para Fans :"HuWAAAA..~~Serasinya~~"(berbinar-binar)

Sai dan Ino berpose semesra mungkin dihadapan kamera dan para fans sudah jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan.

Ino : "Berhenti meletakkan tanganmu dibagian itu Sai!"(menaikkan tangan Sai yang sejak tadi berada di pantat Ino)

Sai : "Aku tau..!"(menggerutu balik)

_{Fun fact : Sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah pacaran kok..hanya saja Sai tak mau tampak sendirian ! alasannya adalah Gengsi..! terutama kepada mantan pacarnya Sakura}_

5 menit kemudian Inilah si tokoh utama datang, Gaara dan Sakura bagai Pangeran dan Putri. Gaara yang tampak keren dengan tuxedo hitam simple dan Sakura dengan mini dress warna pink belahan dada yang tampak sexi ditunjang dengan sarung tangan dan high heels yang mengesankan bahwa dialah ratunya malam ini.

"Sakuraaaa…Sakuraaaa~~Kyaaa..Princess..! Mana Sasukee…!" teriak para penggemar yang menghambur berebut ingin memberi bunga.

Sakura : "Terima kasih..^^"(mengahampiri para fansnya dan berjabat tangan)

Gaara : "(tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu)"

Wartawan :"Kapan kalian akan bertunangan?"(to de point)

Gaara : "Sekarang! Sakura…"(memanggilnya dengan lembut)

Sakura : "Apa?"(bingung)

Gaara : "Maukah kau..menerima lamaran ini?"(menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian yang imut untuk jari Sakura)

Para penonton spontan heboh, kericuhan yang semula berasal dari pasangan Sai dan Ino tiba-tiba menghilang beralih ke arah Gaara dan yang menyadari hal itu langsung shock dan mendapati Sai sedikit sedih.

Ino : "Akhirnya..Sakura mendapat laki-laki yang tepat! Kau tidak apa-apakan Sai?"(menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai)

Sai : "fuh~ dia pantas mendapatkannya lagi pula akukan hanya mantannya! Dan akukan juga sudah punya kau..Ino~~nanti malam kita habiskan waktu berdua ya!^^"

Ino : "Tidak"(menolak mentah-mentah)

Sakura : "Ga..Gaara apa harus ditempat seperti ini? Aku benar-benar malu!"(pipinya merona tak berani menatap wajah Gaara)

Gaara :"Diterima atau tidak? Atau aku lempar ke arah fans-fans ku!"(seenaknya)

Sakura :"Gaara! Jangan bercanda..ak..aku mau!"(mendidih karena malu)

Gaara dengan cepat memakaikan cincin itu, para fans Gaara menangis luluh lantah antara terharu, senang, sedih campur aduk.

"Benar-benar momen yang sangat mengejutkan..tak banyak laki-laki yang benar-benar berani mengungkapkan perasaan terutama untuk para artis yang sering menutup diri, ini bukan sensasi belaka! Gaara dan Sakura resmi bertunangan walau masih belum ada pesta!" wartawan melapor langsung didepan kamera.

Wartawan : "Sakura tolong perlihatkan cincinnya.."

Gaara dan Sakura saling mendekat untuk diambil gambar namun tiba-tiba

Sai : "Aku ikut foto dong~~"(muncul ditengah-tengah)

Sakura : "Akh..Sai kau selalu mengganggu^^"(stay smile)

Sai : "Itulah tujuanku^^"

"Ah..itu..itu mobil itu..Porsche Cayman..KYAAAA..SASUKE~~~" teriak salah satu fans dari jauh. Semua sontak mengalihkan pandang kearah Porsche Cayman hitam beratap terbuka itu.

Seringai angkuh dari seorang Sasuke membuat para fans pingsan ditempat. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar menawan dengan tuxedo yang tak kalah keren dari yang lain,hitam diluar hitam didalam dengan aksesoris kalung perak yang sepadan dengan ketampanannya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, dia tidak sendiri. Dia hanya bergeming saat menjemput pasangannya itu, seringai membosankan terlihat dari mukanya. Sasuke menggandeng sesorang dengan sangat lembut.

Sasuke kecil tak kalah menawan dari Sasuke dewasa(?). Tatanan rambut yang benar-benar tak kalah imut dengan kacamata hitam tersampir pada kedua bola matanya yang nakal membuat para penonton mendadak terserang kebutaan karena mereka berdua pasangan yang paling bersinar. Satu hal, Sasuke kecil memakai jas yang benar-benar imut dan pas dibadannya.*Siapa yang mau memilikinya?*

"Demi tuhan..Sasuke sama…WE LOVE YOU….~~SASUKE..SASUKE..SASUKE..Kyaaaa.." hebring mode on, wartawan sibuk jeprat-jepret sana sini.

Wartawan : "Sasuke, anak kecil ini berperan sebagai Sasuke kecil bukan?"(tanyanya gugup)

Sasuke : "Ya"

Wartawan :"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu..bisa kau ceritakan sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Sasuke :"Sebenarnya dia adalah_"

Sasuke kecil : "Papah..gendong~~"(merentangkan tangannya kearah Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Akh_"(membeku)

Para Fans : "Apa? Papah? Sasuke punya anak?wass..wess..woss! Tidak..tidak mungkin!"(shock)

Wartawan lain :"Papah? Sasuke kau punya seorang anak?"

Sasuke : "(panik) Ap..itu tidak benar no comment maksudku aku tidak pernah punya anak..apalagi dia..!(mengangkat Sasuke kecil dihadapan kamera) jelas-jelas kami tidak mirip sama sekali"(salah tingkah)

Segerombolan artis Naruto yang melihat Sasuke salah tingkah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Wartawan lain : "Tapi anak ini memanggilmu papah?"

Sasuke :"Dia ini adalah anak Sut_"

Sasuke kecil : "Namaku Sasuke..Sasuke Uchiha Junior~~aku sayang papah..mmmmuuuach~~"(berbicara lantang kemudian mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya)

"Ya..AMPUUUN SASUKE PUNYA ANAK…KYAAAA~~benar-benar manis!..so sweeet!" para fans meneriaki Sasuke dan Sasuke semakin bingung.

Sasuke :"Ka..kau bocah sial..apa yang kau lakukan! (menengok ke arah teman-temannya) Woy..kalian bisa menjelaskan ini semuakan?"

Gaara dan Sai: "(mengangkat tangan)=="

Sasuke : "Apa maksudmu..Gaara..Sai?"

Wartawan semakin mengintimidasi Sasuke

Wartawan :"Jadi siapa ibu anak ini?"

Wartawan : "Apa kau telah melakukan pernikahan diam-diam?"

Sasuke : "DIA BUKAN ANAKKUUUU.."(bringas)

Wartawan : "Atau telah terjadi sesuatu? Kau menghamili anak orang?"

Sasuke : "Hentikan itu!"

Sakura : "Tolong hentikan!"(teriaknya dari kejauhan)

Sakura mendekat mengambil Sasuke kecil dari dekapan Sasuke

Sakura : "Dia anak dari sutradara kami..! D'sutradara tidak bisa datang hari ini jadi dia yang mewakili..apa sudah jelas?"(menjelaskan dengan lembut dan tenang)

Semua Wartawan :"Oh jadi begitu ya..kalau Sakura yang bicara sih kami percaya~~^^"

Sasuke : "Uapa? Dasar kalian ini..!"

Sakura : "Kecil tidak boleh nakal yah?^^"(berbicara pada Sasuke kecil)

Sasuke kecil : "Baik^^..weeek!"(merong ke arah Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Dasar bocah sial! Sa..sakura?"

Sakura : "Ya?"

Sasuke : "Kau..kau cantik hari ini..!"

Sakura : "Terima kasih! Kau juga tampan Sasuke..!"

Sasuke : YEEEEESSSSSS~~~~(happy)

Wartawan : "Tunggu..kalian bisa foto sebentar? Kalian sangat serasi..tampak seperti keluarga! "

Sasuke : "Dengan senang hati^^"(ceria karena foto dengan Sakura)

Namun sangat disayangkan foto itu berhasil digagalkan oleh Gaara.

Hari semakin siang, satu per satu lapangan parkir penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah. Semua artis datang dan mulai berkumpul disuatu tempat terbuka menunggu pintu utama dari gedung Umeda Sky building mempertontonkan kemegahannya untuk acara JMA yang bergengsi ini. Begitu juga para artis Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit datang dengan penuh kemewahan seperti Shikamari yang datang bersama Temari dengan pakaian yang sangat mengesankan, Guy yang masih paling mencolok diantara artis-artis lain. Kemudian ada Neji, Kiba yang mengundang banyak teriakan dari wanita.

Sasuke : "Dimana Naruto,Kakashi,Itachi?"

Gaara : "Entahlah kukira mereka sudah datang duluan tapi tampaknya ada sedikit masalah terutama Naruto"

Sakura : "Jadi benar dugaanku..Naruto bersama_itu mereka!"

Sebuah mobil Camry kecil nan imut menggemparkan suasana yang memang sudah gaduh menjadi makin gaduh, belum lagi sesosok Limosin putih nan panjang yang mengikuti dibelakang mengakhiri perjalanan juru parkir. Limosin putih itu adalah daftar mobil terakhir yang ada pada list para tamu undangan, jukir tersenyum puas.

Naruto dan Hinata turun dari Camry mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang enggan menggandeng Hinata. Naruto hari ini begitu putih bukan orange. Rambut tertata rapi, Jas putih beralaskan kemeja abu-abu, turun sedikit kalian akan menemukan ikat pinggang yang betul-betul keren. Serasi dengan Hinata mulai dari gaun bermerk 'Belts' yang benar-benar hot, sarung tangan, high heels, rambut kuncir kuda,dompet kecil yang menampung kartu kredit tentunya , semua berwarna biru. Putih dan biru? Netral!

Naruto : "Hai..maaf kami telat!"(sapanya)

Sakura : "Hai..Hinata kau senang hari ini?"

Hinata : "Sangat senang..Naruto benar-benar membuatku_"

Naruto : "Hentikan itu Hinata..setelah acara ini selesai ini juga akan berakhir!"(berbisik ke arah Hinata)

Ino : "Kalian benar-benar cocok!"

Hinata : "Tentu saja, Ino!"(percaya diri)

Wartawan : "Permisi..kalian bertiga bisa menghadap kemari?"(sahutnya)

Sakura,Hinata,Ino : "Tentu saja!^^"

Jepreeeet..wartawan tak ada habis-habisnya untuk memotret

Wartawan : "Tolong berpose cute~~Huwaaa imut sekali,,jepreeet~~!"

Tiba-tiba..

Sakura : "I..itu..Ka?Kakashi?"(Bengong)

Kakashi melenggang keluar dai Limosin putih, tak hanya Kakashi..Yamato, Itachi dan Sasori. Tamu terakhir yang benar-benar ditunggu. Mereka tampak cool, benar-benar seperti 4 dewa turun dari langit. Perbedaan sangat mencolok dari mereka bahkan tak tampak seperti mereka.

Di mulai dari Yamato yang sudah mendapat 1juta sorakkan dari para wanita begitu tenang dan tanpa beban menghampiri para fans-fansnya, tersenyum ramah tamah benar-benar berbeda dari sikapnya sehari-hari. Texedo hitam dengan dasi emas yang sangat bersinar berhasil menarik beberapa kamera ke arahnya.

Kemudian disamping Yamato ada Sasori yang benar-benar tidak berubah dari sifat aslinya hanya saja hari ini tampak seperti malaikat. Penggunaan jas merah yang membuatnya percaya diri, dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang diberikan kepada para fansnya? Sasori memang tau bagaimana cara menarik perhatian.

Dibelakangnya ada Itachi dan Kakashi, Inilah bintang yang sebenarnya. 10 juta sorakkan datang menghampiri melebihi fans Sasuke. Mereka bak nabi Yusuf dengan Tuxedo 'Giorgio Armani' hitam, Itachi memotong sedikit rambutnya, Kakashi melepas masker yang selalu menutupi wajahnya memperlihatnkan siapa dia Sakura tak sanggup berkedip melihatnya.

"KYAAAAAAA….~~~KAKASHI..ITACHI…"

Wartawan : "Kakashi..Kakashi bisa interview sebentar? Apa yang membuat anda begitu berbeda hari ini?"

Kakashi : "Seperti yang kau lihat aku pada akhirnya harus menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya!"(PD setinggi langit)

Wartawan lain : "Anda benar-benar membuat semuanya gadi-gadis ricuh..!"

Kakashi : "Memang itu yang ku mau..!^^"(tersenyum ramah)

"KYAAAAAA….OH..MY..KAKASHI~~~"

Mereka berdua menghampiri para fansnya. Para penggemar memberikan kado yang melimpah kepada Itachi dan bunga kepada Kakashi. Meminta tanda tangan benar-benar perjuangan kali ini. Para fans berebut, rela berdesak-desakkan untuk mendapat tandatangan. Para bodyguard menjaga ketat.

Itachi :"Wahh..terima kasih! Kakashi aku diberi banyak mainaaaaan~~senangnya"(childish mode on)

Kakashi :"Kau ini..==aku hanya diberi bunga!"

Fans : "I..ini!"(salah satu fans berat menyodorkan bungkusan kecil kepada Kakashi)

Bodyguard : "Maaf..nona anda tidak boleh terlalu dekat..!"

Kakashi : "Hoooo? Wah terima kasih..gadis manis!Tidak apa-apa dia penggemarku!"

Fans : "(gugup mau mati tak sanggup melihat ketampanannya)"

Kakashi : "Wajah mu merona loooh~~namamu siapa?^^"

Fans : "Akh..ak..aku namaku…Hyu..!"

Yamato : "Hoi..Kakashi acara sudah dimulai!"(teriaknya dari jauh)

Kakashi : "Ya..oke! Maaf aku harus pergi!^^dan terima kasih kadonya!"

(berlari meninggalkan fansnya)

Fans : "Ah..T.T dia pergi!"

Keempat pemuda penuh aura ketampanan itu menuju gerombolan mereka yang lain.

Sasori : "Maaf..ya kami terlambat!~~"(santai)

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura

Kakashi : "Hari ini kau cantik, Sakura"(mengecup tangan Sakura)

Sakura : "(triple blushing) Ka..Kakashi kau juga sangat tampan hari ini!"

Gaara : "Ehemmm.."(tiba-tiba muncul)

Sai : "Sakura sudah tunangan loh~~"

Kakashi dan Sasuke : "HAaah?o.o"

Sakura : "I..iya baru saja kok!"(tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan cincin barunya)

Kakashi : "Se..selamat ya!^^'(berusaha mengontrol diri)" Siaaaal..padahal aku sudah susah-susah tampil seperti ini melepas maskerku hanya untuk, Sakura!(ujarnya dalam hati )

Sasuke : "I..itu tidak mungkiiiiin!"(teriak-teriak tak jelas)

Semua berakhir dengan foto bersama sebelum acara utama dimulai. Benar-benar keren, semua antusias hingga detik-detik terakhir sebelum acara Japan Movie Award dimulai karena Anime Naruto akan mendapat penghargaan sebagai film terfavorit dan termahal dalam pembuatannya. Walaupun mereka belum masuk nominasi karena filmnya belum terselesaikan namun bagi mereka acara ini benar-benar mempererat tali persaudaran mereka hingga film itu berakhir.

Wartawan :"Siiiiap..3 kali jepretan dengan pose yang berbeda ya! Say cheers?"^^

Semua : "Cheeers..!"(berpose keren+formal+cute)

Film Naruto akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka. Susah,sedih,senang, kehebohan,kekacauan bahkan percintaan tidak akan berakhir sampai situ saja. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kisah kehidupan mereka yang yang akan mereka ingat disepanjang hidup mereka.

The end

. T.T berakhir sudah…  
. Jangan kecewa ya jika akhirnya hanya seperti ini namun itulah yang terjadi!

. Kurang dikit lagi Kakashi nginget nama Hyu..Yamato bodoh!huhu

Ba..Bi..Bu :

. Hyu ucapkan terima kasih segede apapun itu yang paling gede buat yang baca n ngomen trims banget pokoknya!Hyu bener-bener sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin!  
. Hyu gag bakal berhenti sampe sini kok~~Hyu dah punya rencana bikin FF n FP lagi! Tpi Hyu pengen coba yang romance! Tolong dukung Hyu!  
. Hyu juga minta maaf kalo hyu ada salah apapun itu ya..mungkin perkataan atau FF Hyu yang gag bagus!  
. Eh Hyu punya permintaan :  
1. Hyu pengen baca FF kalian jugag ! smbil ngerev kasi tau judul n genre FF kalian yak? Hyu tunggu loh~~  
2. Ntar kalo nuntun Naruto inget-inget BDS yak! Haha..gag penting!

. Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya^^!


End file.
